Cold Nights
by twinlover5588
Summary: Lucy continues her life in Fairy tail, only to start questioning her actual relationship with a certain pink haired member. How will she know if these feelings are best to act on? Will Natsu accept? Or will he be too late and loose her? NatsuXLucyXSting with mentions of other popular pairings.
1. Cold nights

Hey~ I've been playing with the idea of a Fairy tail fan fiction and well BOOM! Here it is. I have some ideas in mind for where I am going with this for once. So yay. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

It was a snowy night. Pure flakes gently floated towards the ground, gathering in a thick sheet. Snow covered the streets in layers upon layers. Not a soul was out on the streets,but instead houses were warmly lit up indicating its occupants. Magnolia hadn't seen this much snow in years. Despite the heavy snow cascading down from the sky, a certain guild hall was still in full throttle. Fairy Tail was endlessly cheering and rough-housing. For what reason? Even the guild members didn't know. Tons of members were chanting on many shenanigans from their most rowdy groups. All just wanting good laughs with each other preferably involving alcoholic beverages. Speaking of booze and partying, Cana had a bunch of members already in a drinking challenge. Why people would even try to rival the card wielding mage in alcohol tolerance, is unknown to those not participating. Those who were trying were too prideful to pass up. Besides why turn down a good challenge? Oh, how some should have turned it down….

Many had already passed out on the floor, some in compromising positions. Embarrassing example number one. Jet was clinging onto Droy for dear life even snuggling every now and then, all while Droy practically swam in his own pool of drool mumbling about chicken drumsticks. Embarrassing example number two. Evergreen was passed out on the chest of Elfman, who had somehow been turned to stone. How that happened? No doubt the manly man drank too much and started spouting nonsense about their "secret" relationship, stressing Evergreen out to the point of turning him into stone to shut his mouth. Unknown to her that everyone already knew of their dating status. It was amusing for the sober mages. Those who managed to even slightly keep up with Cana were almost through themselves though. Gray, all naked except for his boxers much to Juvia's dismay, hardly could stand. Juvia, suspiciously keep supplying Gray with plenty of booze. Erza just kept chugging down the beer, even though she was way more than tipsy, with such ferocity that many people feared the wrath of the Scarlet Knight if they tried to stop her. Natsu was equal in ferocity, saying that the burn of the alcohol was nothing compared to the fire in his belly. Though the sober members could all obviously hear the slur in his words.

Lucy and Levy, decided to not participate in the drinking contest both knowing their lack of tolerance and instead sat next to each other at the bar completely engrossed in a conversation about the latest popular novel out. Not only were they talking about already published books, but Levy questioned the process of Lucy's own novel. Of course Lucy confided in her friend with her plot issues and stubborn characters. Between the two they swapped writing tips of the trade and just overall support,

The two book enthusiasts only slightly acknowledged the commotion caused by the truce between Cana, and Natsu, the ultimate drinkers. Cana continued to drink while offhandedly talking to Laxus, most likely provoking him on a certain barmaid. Natsu started walking towards the already long gone unconscious Gray with a permanent marker in his hand, emitting a mischievous aura. No doubt will Gray wake up with the desire to beat Natsu down to her ground. Erza was face first in a slice of her ever so precious cake completely still and silent, as if daring people to disturb her.

Gajeel followed by Lily, who both didn't participate in the alcohol consumption contest , gruffly walked towards levy at the bar and told her he was headed home. If she wanted to be walked home they would need to leave now. Levy lit up at the offer, and sent an apologetic glance to Lucy as their book talk was being cut short. Lucy waved her off saying it was perfectly fine, fully knowing her best friends feelings about the metal pierced man. No way was Lucy going to stop Levy from a chance to walk home with Gajeel. The two said their goodbyes as Lucy watched Levy walk side by side with Gajeel out the door with an extra bounce in her step. All alone at the bar now, Lucy surveyed the rest of the guild. The only thing that really caught her eye was Natsu doodling on Gray's face and a blushing Laxus.

_He almost looks cute like that_

Everyone else was either passed out, or having conversations with someone else in the guild. Mira was still tending to the bar and quickly asked Lucy if she would like another strawberry milkshake.

_How tempting…._

Lucy had a mini debate in her head over the delicious treat, but decided that she had enough and wanted to just head home herself. She wanted to put Levy's advice to work on her novel. Besides she was in a writing mood and would rather not waste it. Mira nodded and wished her a goodnight.

Lucy got off of her bar stroll and started towards the guilds door, quietly slipping out. She was greeted by the cold air filled with tiny snowflakes. Shivering, she tightly pulled her coat around her slightly wondering to herself if she should summon Horologium to keep warm. However she shook that idea off and just decided to bear the cold and walk alone.

_It would look weird to onlookers if they saw a walking clock with a girl inside strolling down the street. Honestly I rather not live up to my proclaimed weirdness according to Happy._

She started making her way towards her apartment, her boots crunching in her snow covered path. She took her time and admired the scenery. The sky was a light grey with millions of tiny white flakes ghosting down, almost giving off a sparkling effect. Streetlamps, with slightly yellowed light, illuminated the streets. Completely silent. Completely peaceful. Although outside the weather was freezing cold, she couldn't help how warm she felt with this soothing scenery. All too soon she was in front of her house unlocking the door. She entered her room and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes, slipping on a pair of pink sweatpants, and a white crop top. For the next hour Lucy sat at her desk and worked on the next chapter in her novel. Changing certain characters and filling in plot errors, Lucy was on a roll applying many tips Levy had told her about. When the clock struck 11 P.M. Lucy's eyes were weighed down by sleep and she called it a night already satisfied by the amount of work she had done on her novel. She turned off the light in her room and crawled into her bed, snuggling under the covers only slightly bothered by the chilliness. Sleep did not take long to conquer her as she was worn out from the busy day.

Meanwhile at the guild, Natsu, after covering Gray's face in a bunch of doodles and insults, was tired and wanted to return home so he could sleep the rest of the night away. He called back to Happy, who was offering a fish to Carla, telling him that he was going home. Happy told him he was so close to winning over Carla and couldnt give up now. So he wanted to stay a bit more before returning home. Natsu smiled at the thought of Happy even being close to Carla knowing that she will bring him happiness. He bid Happy, Mira, and anyone else still stirring about goodnight.

When he stepped outside the frosty frigid air met his naturally warm body. Natsu just kept on walking completely ignoring the cold. He wasn't affected by it at all. He just strolled down the streets of Magnolia. Still he did have a slight haze in his eyesight from all the alcohol burning up in his system. Natsu just didn't pay much attention to it and continued his snowy trek back. It wasn't until he came across a familiar setting that he had an idea,

_I can just stay over at Lucy's house tonight. I'm sure she wouldn't mind._

Whether or not this idea was influenced by the alcohol or his tired feet, Natsu didn't know. Perhaps, he reasoned, he just wanted to see his best friend. Pretty soon he showed up at Lucy's apartment door and used the key Mira gave him a while ago to get in, not wanting to get yelled at for coming in through the window. Last time he did that without her knowing, he walked in on her getting dressed and was Lucy kicked into next week. It was pretty painful. Lesson was learned for a while.

The apartment was already dark, and made Natsu wonder if the blonde had already went to sleep. He checked the clock.

Ten minutes past midnight.

Seems like a reasonable time to be in bed already. It's just...he was disappointed that she wasn't still up. He wanted to talk to her about...well anything. He just liked talking to her, hearing her weird thoughts and opinions. She was just herself and he liked that.

Natsu walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for anything he can inhale. He pulled out some juice and drank straight from the container gulping down all of its contents. When it was empty Natsu wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while tossing the now empty container into the garbage. With his thirst quenched Natsu dragged his feet towards the bedroom and located the bed. Seeing that Lucy was as he predicted already in bed, Natsu decided to sleep on the couch. Though while walking towards a closet to get an extra blanket, he couldn't help but hear a low mumble echoing in the dark room.

"So c-cold."

She was cold? It made sense he supposed. It was snowing outside and her bed was right next to a window. Perhaps there was a draft coming in. Either way Natsu wasted no time in getting another blanket for Lucy. Quietly he draped the thicker of the two blankets over Lucy and slightly tucked her in. Something Natsu didn't count on though was Lucy latching onto his hand and tightly holding on. He dropped the other blanket he had for himself and gently tried to coax the hand gripping him to let go. It wasn't like he could just rip himself from her grip. That would risk her waking up. No matter how bad he wanted to talk to him friend, he wasn't going to rudely wake her up in the middle of the night to do so.

After a few minutes of careful struggle, Natsu broke free from her grasp. He reached back down to pick up his blanket only to be stopped by the sight of an involuntary shiver from the bed.

_She's still cold? What do I do now?_

Natsu racked his brain for ideas. Give her another blanket? That wouldn't help that much though with the amount of blankets she has already on.

_Ah Ha! I can set something on fire and that will keep her warm...but will the light wake her up? _

After a war of reason in his head Natsu decided against the thought. Besides what if he accidentally burned down the place. The possibility wasnt that far off. She would kick him into oblivion for sure if that ever happened. Instead he formed another idea. One that did not involve open flames.

He could warm her up. His body temperature was naturally warmer than most. Not only will it help her be warmer, but it would give him a comfortable place to sleep.

_And her bed smells so good. She smells so good….like Vanilla...laced with strawberries. _

It was a win win in Natsu's mind. Carefully he lifted up the covers and slipt in the bed. Natsu laid on his back and crossed his arms behind his head for support. Immediately Lucy gathered closer to the new heat source and placed her head on his chest with her arm laid across his abdomen. Natsu glanced down and noticed a slight smile adorning her face. Soon it was contagious and as he closed his eyes a grin tugged at his lips as well. Sleep came easy for him as he was comfortable with his best friend in his arms. The two did not move all throughout the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me if you guys liked it. Or if you don't. Stay tuned for more I suppose.


	2. Confusing Mornings

Here's another Chapter. I did ultimately decide to make it a love triangle I suppose. With that said, feel free to read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

It was a lovely morning. The sky was a crystal blue as the sun barely hung in the sky. Fresh white snow sparkled as if sprinkled with tons of diamond dust in the sun. Light had streamed in from the window in beams. One of them shined directly in the face of a certain stellar mage. She stirred slightly, snuggling into her bed hiding deeper in the covers wanting to catch back up to her dream slowly drifting away. She ran her hands over her muscular pillow.

_Wait. Muscular?!_

Lucy's eyes shot open only to be met with the sight of her fellow team mate sleeping. His body warming the whole bed as he lay motionless beside her. Lucy was confused. She knew she went to sleep last night….without him there. Right? A recall of her night before only confirmed her notation. So she wondered, Why was he here? When did he show up? And why was he sleeping on her bed? With all these thoughts plaguing her mind she couldn't help but notice her partners innocent sleeping face.

_With a face like this, there was no way he meant anything bad. Though it would help if he'd tell me of his improv sleepovers._

Lucy carefully retracted her hand from his person and tried to exit the bed without disturbing him. After she successfully escaped the bed she trekked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth and clean up. Once tidied up she changed into her outfit for the day. Some white skinny jeans with her brown belt holding her keys pouch across her hips and a pink V-necked sweater. Dressed and ready for the day, Lucy walked in her kitchen and opened the fridge to take out the eggs and bacon for breakfast. She started cooking easily making scrambled eggs sprinkled with peppers and perfectly crisp bacon.

While the bacon sizzled, Lucy couldn't help but let her mind wandered to her pink haired friend. More and more often than not Natsu has been spending the night at her place. However, this was the first time she has found him in her bed with her when she awoke. Why did he start sleeping in her bed when for a good while he was perfectly fine with snoring away on the couch? Should she be concerned? Did something happen? She honestly couldn't tell sometimes. Though through the years that they have been going on missions together she's picked up on a few things. Natsu is a very caring and sensitive guy towards his nakama. Acting all goofy and happy go lucky all the time is what some would say is the very definition of the fire dragon slayer. Those who really know him, who spend almost every day with the guy, know he's more than that. He's more than he appears to be. He isn't all fire brained and impulsive. Deep down he's aware, he's intelligent. Maybe not in the way Lucy is intelligent, but he's people intelligent. He knows how to cheer people up and when to comfort them. He spreads himself out for others, not caring about the state it puts him in. Not letting people know the state it puts him in. It was the subtle changes that let Lucy know. This was one of them.

The aroma of the delicious breakfast food wafted its way through the apartment, awakening the dragon slayer with his heightened sense of smell. He groaned and groggily sat up, only barely recognizing where he was. Following his nose he swung his legs off the bed and walked towards the place the mouth watering scent was coming from. Of course he bumped into things tripping over a couple of times. That's what happens when you see with your nose and not your actual eyes.

Lucy noticed the other person enter the kitchen, and started making a plate for the unexpected guest. Natsu sat down at one the table and started to wake up a bit more. Lucy set down a plate filled with bacon and eggs in front of Natsu.

"Good morning, Natsu."

Natsu finally registered the familiar surroundings and the person with him.

"Morning." Natsu said with sleep still evident in his voice. Shortly, Lucy set down her own plate and asked,

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Juice." He replied already starting to stuff his face. Lucy didn't mind his curt answers, knowing he wasn't really focused until he had food in his stomach and went to the cabinet and brought out two glasses placing them on the table. She then strode to the fridge in search for the juice. Only problem? There was no juice in the fridge.

_I could have swore I had some left._

Sighing she grabbed the milk instead and closed the fridge, not before noticing the empty juice bottle in the trash can.

_Of course he would have gulped it all down already_

She walked back to the table milk in hand and poured two glasses.

"I see you drank all my juice, so you can't complain about me being out, Natsu."

Lucy lightly reprimanded.

"What can I say, I was thirsty last night Lushi." Natsu said with grin while simultaneously shoving food in his mouth, much to Lucy's dismay.

Lucy however only shook her head and smiled at his nonsense. He seems normal enough. Maybe nothing was worrying him

_I guess nothing is bothering him. Maybe I'm just overanalyzing._

Honestly, she would have her hands full as long as she was around the guy. Deciphering his words, making sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. Whether it was going on missions with him, monitoring his fights in the guild, or just housing him a bit, Lucy would always spend time with him, caring for him.

There had been times when she was uncertain of her true feelings. Why wouldn't she be? Natsu was certainly handsome whether he knew it or not. Undeniably kind, and overall she could be herself with him. But of course she tried to quickly squashed these feelings seeing as there was no romantic bone in Natsu's body. So she just took what she could get. She will do her best to ignore the warm feeling he got while looking at him. They were best friends after all. The two great amigos, three if you add a flying cat in the mix. Nothing could separate them. Oh how blissful they were.

Shortly after the two finished eating, Natsu said he was heading off to the guild and would meet her there later. Lucy just agreed waving him off in response while she was washing the few dishes in the sink. While doing so she made a mental note to go out grocery shopping seeing that Natsu has her fridge running low again.

Once she was done drying off the dishes and putting them away, she started to write down the things she would need to get from the market. When everything had been taken into stock in her kitchen she easily had quite a few items on the shopping list. Sighing she looked at the clock and decided that now was as good as time as any to shop.

With this thought in mind she quickly grabbed a fluffy coat with the list stuffed in the pocket and put on some snow boots. The adventure to the market was rather quiet. The sun was shining and the air was crisp and clean. So clean that Lucy even decided to pop in a piece of mint gum from her coat pocket to enhance the winter air. Call it a habit of hers. It was rather tranquil. The sky, cloudless, was vast in its vibrant blue. The snow had been trampled on a bit leaving a few pathways of footprints in its wake. Still breathtaking nonetheless. Something that loses its pureness doesn't always lose its beauty at the same time. In fact it gives it character.

_If only everyone thought like that._

The market was rather busy for a snow day. She suppose it was because of people restocking for any upcoming storms. She highly doubt all these people had a dragon slayer depleting their food as well. Lucy dug out the list and started shopping. First up some produce. Red and green shiny apples, fresh juicy purple grapes, some ripening light green bananas, and last but not least some red and orange Tabasco peppers, ultimately to please Natsu, all went into her little shopping basket. She paid the stall owner who graciously gave her a discount of 1000 jewels saying something about being a devoted customer of theirs. Leaving with a smile on her face next she headed over to the meats and seafood stalls. Five tuna fishes, two pink salmons, three pounds of ground beef, and some chicken breasts and thighs were all added to her basket, which was getting rather heavy. While she was taking out her jewels in order to pay the vendor, she was bumped to the side, thus almost spilling all of her basket's contents on the ground.

She quickly turned around to see what or who bumped into her not pleased by almost falling down hard herself.

"Watch where you're going will you?! You almost made me drop all of my things!"

However her scolding fell on deaf ears, as she was completely ignored by the tall figure darkened by the Sun's shining angle.

This ticked her off. The audacity of some people these days was remarkable. It was a wonderful day outside, and this person had the nerve to ruin it.

She grabbed his arm, that she noted was rather toned. Did that stop Lucy? Nope. No red flags went up at all due to her already blind irritated state.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Aren't you going to apologize!"

The mysterious figure finally turned towards her flicking her hand off his arm.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to who's around you, Fairy."

Lucy's eyes widen as she slowly registered the spiky blonde hair, the scar marked above his right piercing blue eye, the sharp canine teeth now showing due to the smirk on his face. Lucy just might've picked a fight with the white dragon slayer of Sabertooth.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Done. So, Whatcha think? Stay tuned~


	3. Unexpected Market Meetings

Just thought Id write another chapter. I'm having so much fun and I really hope you enjoy reading. Anyways today is my last day of spring break and I have a feeling updates will slow down a bit. But no worries. I'm a procrastinator in my school work. So there is no doubt in my mind I will find myself writing more chapters instead of doing my calculus homework. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Who would have thought that the Sting Eucliffe would have gone shopping in the market that particular morning. Ultimately he didnt even plan on shopping for food today, Rogue was suppose too. He's better with that kind of stuff. So why was Sting in his place today? Frosch was in bed with a tiny fever, worrying Rogue to no end. Understandable since between the two their exceeds were their best companions. Sting would be beside his Exceed, Lector, if he was sick as well. Sting sighed. He was the headmaster of his guild and yet here he is out doing such a mundane task as grocery shopping. He glances down at the list Rogue had given him. First some spices.

_Hmm….'Some ginger for it's anti-inflammatory properties , oregano because it's packed with Vitamin E, and cinnamon for its antioxidant effects._'

Honestly Sting thought Rogue was going just a tad bit overboard with all these healing spices for Frosch, but sting wasn't going to say anything and just bought them. Next was some meats. Lots of it. They are dragon slayers after all. It's a natural desire to eat meat all the time. Sting headed off to stall selling meats. He easily tracked it down with his nose smelling all the delicious scents of the different kinds of meat.

Along with the delectable scent of food came another scent. A rather strong sweet scent of vanilla...with a tinge of strawberries. Which is weird because the spice and produce stalls are in the other direction. Sting strolled closer to the meat vendor only for the tantalizing scent to grow stronger. He tracked down the scent only to pinpoint it towards one single person who's back was towards him. She was blonde like himself, wearing skin tight white jeans and a coat. Her legs were killer and from what Sting could tell she was rather curvy. Just his type.

It was only when the girl turned his way a bit did Sting realize he was checking out a fairy.

_And here I thought I was attracted to her. _

It's not like he hates the Fairy Tail guild anymore. It's just he shouldn't be admiring one of their members right? He was a guild master and she was just a Mage member. People would think he deserved better. He would think he deserved better. He is the great Sting Eucliffe...and yet...why was Sting still curious? Sting didn't know much about the fairy Mage including her name. All he knew was she was a Celestial Spirit Mage like Yukino. And that she hung around Natsu a lot.

Ah, Natsu. The fire dragon slayer. Sting hasn't fought with him in a while. Don't get him wrong. He no longer loathes Natsu like he did in the Grand Magic Games. It's just friendly competition now. That and they were both so stubborn to actually give up their rivalry.

Shaking his thoughts away, Sting sauntered on over to the vendor, purposely bumping into his object of curiosity. She almost fell over. When she rebuked him he ignored her, furthering her annoyance. Her touch on his arm alerted him.

_Feisty. Not one to back down._

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Aren't you going to apologize!"

Her words made Sting think that she didn't recognize him. Or maybe she was that fearless and wanted to pick a fight. Either way he finally turned towards her.

"Maybe you should pay more attention to who's around you, Fairy."

There it was. The horror of recognition on her face was priceless. It made Sting smirk as he realized his previous assumption was correct. It will be amusing watching her try to escape out of this situation. After a few minutes with her mouth gaping open, she recollected her composure.

"Sting Eucliffe. You know just because you think you are all mighty, doesn't mean you can treat others so rudely," Lucy spitefully said putting emphasis on the word think while turning back to the vender to pay. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going now." Lucy expertly maneuvered her way through the crowd of shoppers leaving Sting behind.

Sting was shocked for a while. He didn't know she knew his name. He also didn't know she would brush him off like that.

_Feisty indeed._

Sting hurriedly bought his items on the list and caught up to her. It wasn't hard seeing as Sting could easily track her distinctive scent through the horde of people. Walking up right behind her he said,

"You know, it isnt fair that you know my name and I don't know yours. Mind enlightening me?"

Lucy sighed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with an egoistic manchild.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact I do mind," she stated as she kept on walking without turning around to face him.

Sting Eucliffe in Lucy's mind wasn't a positive image. Even though with his new happy demeanor he's leading his guild with there was something Lucy just didn't like. Perhaps she didn't think people could change that drastically. Or perhaps she just wasn't comfortable with his presence at all. Whatever it was, Lucy just wanted to get away from him.

"Too embarrassed to let the great white dragon slayer know your name? Understandable," Sting teased.

He was dancing on Lucy's last neve. She gritted her teeth.

"There you go again thinking that you are all mighty and powerful."

"Sweetcheeks, I know I'm mighty and powerful," Sting smirked.

"Dont call me Sweetcheeks" Lucy retaliated

"Well then maybe you should tell me your name."

Lucy turned around quickly making Sting almost run into her. Their body distance now close; Lucy could practically feel the heat radiating off him. She looked him straight into the eye irritation shining through.

"I dont know why you're following but I do know this. If you don't stop bugging me I won't hesitate to call on one of my keys."

"Whoa, there. No need to call forth one of your 'all great celestial beings'," Sting mocked, "I'll take my leave,"

"Oh thank goodnes-"

"after you tell me your name," Sting finished.

It was a stalemate. Lucy wanted Sting to leave her alone, but Sting wouldn't leave her be until she told him her name, which was something Lucy absolutely didn't want to do. Why? Lucy reasoned that he shouldn't even want to know her name. What good would that do for him? Nothing.

_Absolutely bubkis_.

On the childish side of things, Lucy didn't want to give in. It was like losing. She wouldn't want to simply obey his whims therefore boosting his already 'too big to fit through a door' ego. She was seconds away from pulling out her keys to just quickly end it, when an idea popped into her head. She went ahead and put it in action.

"You really won't leave me alone until You know my name, Sting?" Sting only nodded at her while smiling thinking that she was about to spill the beans. Lucy however had to hide her devious smile from her exterior as it would expose her plan. Instead she just faked sighed and pretended to give in. She acted shy all of a sudden, which in her mind she mentally applauded herself for such a convincing act, right before saying the answer Sting wanted to hear.

"It's Luigi."

Sting seemed to buy it as victory glowed within his eyes.

"Well then, Luigi. I keep my promises. I shall see you around."

_Not in your dreams buddy_

With that the two parted. Sting wandered back to market, practically on autopilot. Though a certain thought stuck out to him.

_Wait. Why did I want to know her name in the first place? _

Sting didn't have the answer to this question. He honestly just wanted to know her name. He didn't think there was much of a reason behind it. And what does it matter anyways? He had her name now on a whim of his. It was mission accomplished.

No use thinking about the incident now as he made his way back to the hotel he and Rogue were staying at, groceries in hand. He made it back around thirty minutes past noon. He entered their room and set the bags of food in the small kitchenette area, putting away the meats in the miniature refrigerator and leaving the spices for Rogue to find on for Frosch on the counter. When the task was done Sting plopped himself on the small loveseat and resigned to daydreaming. It wasn't until Rogue exited the bedroom that the silence was broken.

"What are you smiling about, Sting?" The question brought Sting out of his daydream.

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you why you were grinning like a goof….And why do you smell faintly of vanilla?" Rogue's nose was one not to be fooled. Sting had a tinge of blush rising on his cheeks when he heard the question. For some reason Sting didn't want to tell Rogue about his market trip.

"Uhh..I just was thinking of all the meat we have now. Yep. All the delicious meat." Sting replied.

"And the smell?"

"I just came back from the market and I was around the spices and all so maybe I just picked up some vanilla scent." Sting was silently praising himself for his quick thinking. Rogue would never let him live it down if he found out about his run in with the fairy. Sting didn't even understand his intentions himself yet.

Rogue however only shook his head and went to go get the spices for Frosch. He knew his partner was acting a little out of sorts,but decide to brush it off. Knowing Sting he might have actually just been dreaming about tasty meat. The two continued their day. Rogue caring for his little exceed, and Sting trying his hardest not to think about the unexpected market meeting.

* * *

Next chappie: Things get complicated. ;)

Until then. Au revoir~


	4. The Banquet

Trying to get the plot going with this chapter. Or at least set up a little bit. :p

Also, I sprinkled this with a pinch of Gale. So enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Lucy was walking back to her apartment in order to put up her much needed groceries. And Lucy would admit it. Perhaps it was more of an absent stumbling than walking. She was rattled up a bit from her market trip. The only thing that probably kept her from a breakdown was the fact that she didn't give Sting her real name. And the fact that she wouldn't ever run into him again, or at least the odds were against it. He was the Sabertooth guild master. Meaning he wouldn't be in Magnolia for much longer. Lucy liked the sound of that. She was more comfortable that way. She doesn't know why she dislikes Sting that much. Just something about him repeals her away. It's like he is just littered in blinking caution lights. Her intuition tells her that he's nothing but trouble that likes to wreck havoc. She much rather stay with her normal life right now, with no panicked filled market trips, with with her guild mates, with Natsu, with her strawberry milkshakes, with her novel, wit-

_Wait. Did I just think Natsu somewhere in there?_

Sure Natsu was apart of her life. He was the one who brought her to Fairy Tail. He was the very reason she was so happy with her life. He was her best friend. Her goofy, kind, eccentric, best friend….who she had a major crush on. Romantic feelings are really hard to smother after all. She's tried obviously. Her feelings would completely destroy their friendship. Yeah. Friendship. All it will ever be. That's a fact. The fact that really haunts her since Natsu will never see her as anything more than a best friend. She knew that. She shouldn't hope for anything. She really should just take what she can get. Yet she couldn't just tell her feelings to go away. The longing gets stronger and its scaring her. Natsu had somehow, despite what Lucy wanted in a man, captured her heart.

No one in the guild knew except Levy and Mira. She obviously would tell Levy, since the blue haired Mage spilled about Gajeel. And Mira wasn't one to fool and quickly caught on. She's the matchmaker after all. Everyone else hopefully were clueless. It wouldn't surprise Lucy if some other guild mates have their suspicious though. It isn't like she can control her blushing face when Natsu puts his arm around her neck claiming that he had a mission in mind for them.

_Why do I have to have a crush on Natsu? Why the densest one in the guild? _

Lucy reprimanded herself. It's best not to think about it. It's best to just carry on. Just focus your attention on something else.

_Like why Sting was bothering me at the market?_

Lucy rapidly shook her head. She doesn't need to think about that either. How about her novel? Yes. That seemed nice. She could think up of a new antagonist to trouble the main characters. Perfect.

Her walk back continued with her trying to come up with a good story line to add to her novel, all while earnestly trying to block out any dragon slayers from her train of thought. By the time she reached her apartment it was about noon. She put away her perishables in the fridge, admiring how full it looked, knowing it wouldn't stay that way for long. Remembering she had some pretty decent ideas for her story on the way home she grabbed a sticky note and jotted down the concepts.

Looking at the clock now, it read one o'clock. A perfect time to go ahead and visit the guild hall she was already dressed and all anyways. She double checked to make sure she had her keys and headed out the door.

Natsu was already at the guildhall. Had been for a few hours too. He had been searching for a new job he and Lucy could take. She had to pay rent soon right? So going on job was perfect for the two of them. She can get rent money, and Natsu can spend some time with Lucy. He felt as if they hadn't been spending that much time together. Yes, he knew he slept in the same bed as her last night and saw her this morning. It just...felt as if maybe she wanted to put some distance between them. Which made absolutely no sense to Natsu. They were best friend weren't they? Why would she suddenly be uncomfortable around him? Just the other day he reached to put his arm around her. Suddenly she was emitting a rather distressed aura at his touch and her face was all red. It's as if she had caught a fever. When he would suggest to go on a job, just the two of them, she wouldn't hesitate to invite Gray, Erza, or even Wendy. It isn't like he always needed to spend time with Lucy. There are just moments in which he wishes he could see her. Laugh with her. He just wished to be there by her side. Natsu didn't think it was abnormal. What friends would do right?

The object of his current thoughts strode through the guild doors. She went straight to the bar and ordered her famous strawberry smoothie. Shortly after, Levy approached her and they started chatting. Natsu was about to walk towards her just to see what she was up to when Makarov called the guild to attention. The mages quickly quieted in curiosity of what their master would say.

"Children. I have very important topic I must discuss with you. As you all may know, this weekend marks exactly six months since the Grand Magic Games."

"That we won!" Cana drunkenly screamed as the rest of the guild cheered.

After Makarov got everyone settled down again he continued,

"Because it marks six months afterwards, they decided to host a reunion banquet in order to see how all the guilds are faring. And we are their honored guests, seeing as we won first place and all." Makarov finished radiating proudness.

"Alright! Another party!" Natsu yelled excitedly.

The whole guild rallied in anticipation. Eager chit chat bouncing off the walls while females talked about what dress they'll wear, or how they'll style their hair. Males talking about all the beautiful, sexy women they'll meet and chat up. Everyone was wanting the weekend to come already.

Natsu was stoked. The previous banquet filled up his mind. The fun times. The great laughs. The Kings crown. Another good thing is that he can totally hang out with Lucy at the banquet. No doubt about that in his mind. Now all he had to do was unearth his tuxedo from somewhere in his house, and most likely wash it.

Lucy on the other hand wasn't as excited as she probably should be. Yeah she wants to visit with the other guilds. Catch up with each other. However what mostly dominated her mind was the fact that other guilds were going to be there. The ones who participated in the Grand Magic Games. Including the one called Sabertooth. And with Sabertooth came it's guild master. Just when she thought she was getting rid of a certain tiger she's thrown into a cage with him.

She couldn't just not go. She wasn't going to worry her teammates like that. And she actually did want to see how everyone else was doing.

_I'll guess I'll just do my best to avoid him._

With that last thought, she turned back to Levy and they began chatting and making plans about getting ready together. Though with this topic of course came the conversation of boys. Levy started gushing about Gajeel and how she wanted to dance with him at the banquet.

This girl was head over heals. She was obviously in love with him, Lucy deducted from the pink blush on her booky friend's dreamy face. Lucy took this chance to tease the bluenette.

"Blushing from imagining Gajeel in a tuxedo, Levy? Or perhaps it's from wanting to feel his strong arms wrapped around you as you dance across the ballroom floor," Lucy exaggerated her words, trying to further embarrass the girl. Levy's response was just what Lucy was looking for. Her face turned from a light pink to a full on radiating red.

"W-what! I am n-not! Don't get any funny ideas!" Levy shouted with several stutters ending her spiel with a deep pout towards her friend.

Lucy wasn't even close to stop prodding at her friend's affections.

"Hey Levy. Has the thought ever occurred to you that you should ask Gajeel to go to the banquet with you, like as a date?" Lucy suggested.

Levy was still pouting at the celestial's antics. Of course she's thought about asking Gajeel out on several occasions. She just didn't want to risk him saying no, breaking her heart. Yes. Gajeel held Levy's heart whether she liked it or not.  
"Oh yeah? And what about you? Haven't YOU ever thought about asking out Natsu to the banquet?" Levy turned the spotlight onto her Lucy.

_Here we go again._

Levy had tried before to get her to confess to the fire mage. Lucy would always strongly deny the idea, stating that it would ruin everything if he didn't feel the same way. Levy of course sighed, knowing that she was in the same boat and didn't push anymore.

"The day I ask out Natsu will be the day you ask out Gajeel," Lucy absently replied seeing as they were going to end up having the familiar conversation of stalemate relationships.

Levy however wanted something to change. She didn't want to always just cower in fear, and neither should her friend. She took a deep intake of air breathing in and out. In and out. Now or never. If this stalemate was ever going to end, she was going to have to become the incentive. With determination set in her eyes she looked around the guild searching for someone. Once spotted, her mind raced with thoughts. Most of them being reasons not to do what she was about to do. Most of them, negative. Most of them completely logical, at least to her. Did she listen? She blocked all of them out. She wasn't going to back out now. She was going to do this. With one last look at Lucy, Levy whispered

"Wish me Luck, Lucy."

Lucy didn't know what she was talking about.

"Wish you luck on what?" but her question went unheard as the bluenette was already walking away.

Levy was walking, with shaky legs, towards Gajeel. He was leaning his back up against a wooden post with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Lily wasn't by his side. Levy now stood directly in front of Gajeel. He sensed her presence, and opened his eyes to see her. The sight he was met with was rather strange. Her face was light up with a light blush, and she was squirming under his gaze. Her scent was slightly enhanced, he noticed.

"Um. Gajeel."

"What is it, Shrimp?"

"How many times I do I have to tell you not to cal-" Levy started but quickly remembered her goal and cleared her throat. "I-I uh, I meant to say. I mean. If you aren't busy or anything. I mean you s-shouldn't be busy since the whole guild is attending, but incase you are it's okay and you don't have to say anything or something. I completely understand if you have other plans. I wouldn't want you to change your pl-"

"Shrimp. Get to the point will you?" Gajeel impatiently said. He wanted to know what she was so nervous about.

"Gajeel! Would you like to go to the Banquet with me?!" Levy spat out.

The whole guild got quiet. She was that loud that the whole guild heard her outburst and now were paying their full attention to her. Lucy almost fell off her bar stool. Cana almost choked on her beer. All roughhousing and goofing off ceased as everyone was waiting in anticipation for the next words that would be spoken,

Gajeel was shocked speechless. When the actual words hit him, his face adorned the faintest tinge of pink. What does he say? One word.

"Sure."

That single word sent Levy's heart into a frenzy. Happiness flooded through her veins. Not only was Levy freaking out but the entire guild erupted into hoots and hollers. They even gathered around the two congratulating them, invading all of Gajeel's personal space, freaking him out even more. Almost immediately, Gajeel threatened and yelled for everyone to stop bothering him, walking to another secluded corner of the guild in order to escape the attention.

Levy just giggled at his embarrassment. She smiled widely still on an adrenaline high, and strolled over to Lucy, who's mouth hung open in shock.

"Your turn now, Luce." Levy winked at her dumbfounded friend, before walking over to join Gajeel.

"Wait. What?!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Oooo~

Whats? Lucy going to do now?

Find out next chapter, peeps.


	5. Gray's Push

Instead of writing an English essay during school...I decided to write a chapter...oops.

So right after I post this I guarantee you that I'll be hardcore writing my essay. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

"Your turn now, Luce."

Lucy's face pales considerably before glowing an intense cherry. She couldn't believe that just happened. She never in a million years would have thought Levy would do something like that. She knew her friend to be shy and quiet, nose always stuff in a book. Lucy's mind was going in circles. She honestly meant those words as a joke, knowing Levy wouldn't have to guts to do anything. And yet she asked out the toughest meanest looking guy in the guild. Lucy had to ask Natsu to the Banquet now right? Levy even said it was her turn. What has she gotten herself into?!

She couldn't do this. Things may have gone well with Levy and Gajeel, but that doesn't mean it will for her and Natsu. Not at all. In fact it could possibly mean that exact opposite. After all there is no way there can to be two luckiest people in the whole world on the same day let alone in a ten minute time span.

Lucy heart beat rapidly at the thought of asking Natsu. She looked to see where he was in the guild. She found him on fire going fist to fist with Gray spitting out insults left and right. It was an amusing sight to those who knew they did this everyday. She smiled softly at the view. Her line of sight then panned to see Levy eyeballing her, quickly glancing between her and Natsu as if telling her to get a move on.

She shook her head. Levy only just pointed sternly towards Lucy and then Natsu with her hand indicating she wouldn't take any chickening out.

Lucy groaned. She was on the verge of a panic attack, and could only remind herself to breath. Oxygen was necessary for the brain the function properly. And she would need all of her brain power to survive an event like this. She glanced back at Levy, silently begging her to let her off the hook. However Levy just smiled devilishly and shook her head.

The blood running through her veins froze. She has to do this. Levy would hold it over her forever if she didn't.

Her eyes went back to Natsu, he was now laying on the ground, steam coming off of a huge bump on the back of his head. No doubt Erza got fed up with the two's bickering and decided to smack some sense into them. Literally.

Lucy asked Mira, who was still squealing in delight Levy, for a ice pack. When she had it in hand, she started walking towards Natsu. Lucy kneeled down beside him, gently placing the cold compress on the throbbing bump and watched his face relax a bit from the pain.

"Ahh. Thanks Luce," Natsu gave her his signature grin.

"Anytime, Natsu"

Natsu rested his calloused hand on top of Lucy's to hold the ice pack there. The move resembled a caress. Lucy's body stiffened, not going unnoticed by Natsu.

There was a quiet moment shared between the two just gazing at each other. Their eyes locked together, searching for something. Each for something different. Lucy was looking for affection beyond friends, Natsu looking for a reason for her discomfort with him. The very thinning line between like and love cast shadows over the truth, for neither could find what they were scanning for. What broke the wistful staring competition was another squeal from Mira directed at Levy and Gajeel who had now exited the guild together hand in hand.

The tender moment faded away.

Lucy stood up clearing her throat in an attempt to dispel any lukewarm feelings suspended in the air. Natsu stood up still pressing the ice pack to his swelling bump. Now he absolutely had a feeling that something was off about Lucy, questioning what he saw in her eyes for a flickering moment. It was like she was afraid of something. Or forlonging? It made him worried. He wanted to know what made her feel like that? He wanted to know so he could help. Seeing her uneasy like that made something churn within his stomach. It made him want to beat up whatever was making her feeling like that. But how can you beat you something when you don't know what it is? Exactly. That's Natsu's current predicament. However while Natsu was so lost in his jumbled up mind full of unanswered questions he didn't notice that Lucy had said she needed to go home and left. When he escaped out of his thoughts he realized her absence and wondered where she went. Confusion was evident on his face.

"She went home, flame brain." Gray answered Natsu's unspoken question, as he was watching the whole scene while he was icing his own bruise. He knew the celestial spirit mage had feelings for the Natsu. It was hard to miss since he's best friends with them both. It was just so tragic that Natsu was born completely oblivious to love. Gray wasn't the best at the whole romance theme either, but at least he could identify some feelings. Key word there. Some.

"Why would she do that?" Natsu ignored the insult, wanting to know why Lucy left first.

"Well, it wasn't like you were providing much conversation. You were just stupidly staring off into space."

"I was thinking, you icy bastard! But I suppose that's something you would be unfamiliar with."

"What did you say, squinty eyes?!" Gray yelled taking the fighting bait.

"It appears you have hearing problems too."

"That's it!" Gray swiftly started to take off his shirt.

During mid-strip Gray was stopped by a threatening glare from Erza all the way across the guild. Natsu was about to taunt, when he was hit with Erza's mincing glare too. The two visibly shivered, backing off from the almost fight. Natsu went back to thinking a bit, only to be interrupted by Gray again.

"What are you even thinking about?" Gray earnestly asked, curiosity nibbling away at him. Natsu looked at him weirdly for a moment. Gray and him hadn't ever really been the thought sharing type. They both just dealt with their issues on their own, each obeying a unwritten oath to not discuss emotional topics.

_But Gray is Lucy's friend too, so maybe he has some theories as to why Lucy is acting odd lately. _

Natsu cautiously observed Gray, seeing if he was sincere in his offer. Surprisingly Gray lost his normally smug attitude and instead patiently waited for his response.

"Do you think Lucy has been acting odd lately?" Natsu finally asked seeking his opinion.

Gray smiled inwardly.

_I guess crispy brain over here isn't as obvious as everyone thinks._

Gray had to choose his next words very carefully. He wasn't just about to spill the beans about Lucy's real conflicting feelings. That wasn't his place to say. If Natsu were ever to find out about his partners hidden feelings, he would think Lucy would want it to be from her mouth. On the other hand he didn't want to leave his friend hanging in ignorance.

"Why would you think she is acting odd?" Gray smoothly turned the subject towards Natsu's thoughts, in order to see how much he knew.

Natsu didn't notice that Gray never answered his question and instead started sharing the reason beyond his assumption.

"Lately she's been uncomfortable around me and distances herself. She won't go on missions alone with me, and she feels distressed at my touch. And her eyes. They are perplexing. More than normal. It's like her gaze is laced with disheartened specks."

_So he noticed her longing. But not what she is longing for._

"Ever thought of asking her what's bothering her?"

"Of course I have. Im not that stupid."

"Could have fooled me." Gray whispered underneath his breath. With Natsu's dragon hearing he heard though.

Natsu glared at the ice mage.

"You can't just outright ask someone what's wrong. It doesn't wor-"

"Why not?" Gray's interruption stopped all of Natsu's current thoughts. Asking Lucy something like that, when she's been strong this entire time, was something Natsu didn't want to do. His acknowledgement towards it might loosen her restraints on herself thus letting her spiral down into a pit. Then what would he do? What could he do? What Natsu wanted was to bring back the normal Lucy without confronting her. Without widening the cracks within her demeanor, forcing her to break, all so he could see the reason for the cracks in the first place. He won't hurt her just to fix her. He was going to go about this the indirect way.

"I don't want to force her to tell me."

"Well then get her to tell you on her own."

"How?! " Natsu inquired. He had no idea what to do.

"Invite her out. Set the atmosphere. Maybe share something about yourself to invoke her to speak about herself."

"And you expect me to do that when she doesn't want to be alone with me?"

Gray thought long and hard. Natsu had a point. However, Gray had a solution. There was a banquet coming up wasn't there?

"Ask her out to the banquet."

"What?" Natsu wondered how that would help anything.

"The banquet. All of Fairy Tail is going to be there so you wouldn't exactly be alone, but you could dance with her. Not only will that, in a sense, get you two alone, but it would also set the atmosphere."

Natsu had to admit. This idea was better than any of his he would have come up with. He never would have thought about taking her to the banquet. He normally thought of banquets only as a food free for all. Now? He sees it as a golden opportunity.

"That's actually...a good idea…." Natsu offhandedly said still thinking it out in his head. Gray just smirked. He may have just pushed the snowball down the hill. "Alright! Let's do this!"

Natsu was even more excited now and couldn't wait for the banquet. The only thing left to do is ask the girl. He ran out of the guild and towards Lucy's house in order to set the plan in action. Gray just shook his head at the fire mages simplicity and went over to the bar for a drink.

Meanwhile Lucy's been at her apartment, belittling herself. All she had to do was ask him. Just one sentence. And she couldn't let it tumble out from the mouth.

But that intense stare of his, shook her. It was as if his eyes were looking straight through her. It took away her will to ask him sending her running out the door with her tail between her legs. She was so close.

_Levy's going to be disappointed in me. _

Maybe Lucy can tell her that she will ask him later. Like maybe tomorrow or the next day. She had until Friday and today was Wednesday. Thursday seemed like a good day to ask. But so does Friday.

_How to choose….hmmm. The letter F comes before the letter T...so Friday it is! _

Lucy had to smile at her extraordinary procrastination explanation. Friday first thing in the morning to get it over with. Rip it off like a bandaid.

She had almost a whole two days to build up confidence and plan what she's going to say. She rather not stumble around for words and make a fool out of herself. Her face will be red enough without embarrassing herself to add to that. Her face was blushing now just even thinking about it!

For now she decided she had to rest her heart a bit, and relax. Maybe read a book, or take a nap. She decided on the latter as she yawned. Just as she was about to lay down in her bed she noticed Natsu sitting outside her window seal. Her pulse raced again, but then she shook her head.

_I must be seeing things._

Stressing out over the whole Natsu thing has her seeing hallucinations of the guy. Great now she's going crazy. She really wished she could just see him as a friend now. But nooooo. Whenever she sees him the sense of longing overcomes her.

It was when the hallucination didn't dissipate after a while did she realized that the Natsu was real and he opening her window to climb into her room. Lucy was caught off guard when Natsu was soon standing in her apartment. She had to gather her wits quickly and speak.

"NATSU! How many times do I have to tell you to use the door?! And why are you even here?! We just saw each other at the guild?!"

"But Lucyyyy~" Natsu wined, "I have something really important to ask you."

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Lucy rationally asked, trying to calm herself, seeing as she wasn't prepared to see Natsu until tomorrow or even Friday.

Natsu pouted. He guess it could've waited until tomorrow. But he was just so excited he ran straight out of the guild without a second thought. Lucy interpreted his pout, rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Alright, alright Natsu. You win. What was 'so' important that you had to ask me?"

Natsu grinned, as he knew he'd always win her over with his super skilled pouting technique.

_'Here we go' _Natsu thought as he walked closer to Lucy grabbing her hands, much to Lucy's dismay. He locked eyes with her. She resembled a startled deer with her large brown eyes widening at his stare.

"Lucy. Go to the banquet with me."

...

...

…...

_Wait...what? What did he say?_

Lucy's face was frozen in shock. Her mouth hung open as her eyes dilated. She felt very light headed.

* * *

Alright! Chapter 5 complete. What's next? Well Chapter 6 of course!

...

You know...after I finish my English paper...T-T


	6. The Dance

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had some school work and drama things to catch up on. But hey good news! This is the longest chapter yet. Anyways I hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Natsu had asked her to go to the banquet with him. Him. Natsu. Her best friend, who she was suppose to ask, beat her to the punch. She should have known nothing ever goes according to plan with him.

_Honestly does Natsu even know what this means?!_

Lucy doubted it. He said it way too nonchalantly. He probably meant it as friends, Lucy reasoned. Either way, Lucy only had one answer. What was she suppose to do? Say no? Ha, in her absolute shock she just numbly nodded her head at his request. To which he smiled his big goofy smile and pulled her into a hug spouting nonsense about how much fun they are going to have together, with a few comments about how great the food's going to be too slipped in. Lucy absently just let herself be hugged and tried to catch her mind up to what was happening. Did that go the way she wanted it to? Nope. She was in disbelief and her mind wouldn't let her do anything besides blatantly stare off into a distance. Natsu however didn't notice, lost in his excitement. When his ramblings were done, he headed off exclaiming how he couldn't wait for the weekend to come.

For the next two days Lucy had many scenarios running through her head. You know how you look forward to something so much, say an event or an occasion, and you spend all your time imagining how its going to go, and what you might do. That's exactly what Lucy did. Did it help her anxiety at all? In a weird sense, she supposed that it did. She imagined all the most likely situations at the banquet with Natsu. He could just spend the whole thing at the buffet table, or perhaps he'll run off and try and find the king's crown again. All of those scenarios comforted Lucy, and yet she felt a little disappointed at these possibilities. Other Possibilities however, those that involve prolonged dancing and heart fluttering, twisted knots in her stomach. How would either of these cases help her anxiety? Well at least she now has some sense of security of what she's getting into instead of just going in blind.

Saturday morning snuck up on her. The banquet was tonight. The banquet she was going to with Natsu was less than about six hours away. She had seven hours to prepare herself both mentally, and physically. Or well now she only had five hours and 59 minutes. She knew it was impractical, but she wanted to look absolutely perfect. She wanted to resemble a golden goddess. She wanted to be the perfect balance between cute and sexy. She wanted to doll herself up in hopes that Natsu would notice her. She knew it was probably going to be a wasted attempt, seeing that Natsu doesn't seem to notice things like that, but she's still going to do it. Besides its nice to pamper yourself every once and a while.

It was already twelve o'clock. Levy was coming over at one so they could help each other get ready. Lucy quickly hopped into the shower and loved the feeling of the steamy hot water beating on her back like a message. She washed her hair and body with her favorite vanilla scented shampoo and soap. The scent wafting through the steamy air relaxed her, totally annihilating her high stress levels. When she was satisfied with the amount of bubbles accumulated on her body she rinsed herself fully off and jumped out of the shower wrapping herself in a fluffy pink towel.

She then proceeded to wash up her face, brush her teeth, and shave. When she was all done she glanced at the clock and noticed she had ten minutes until Levy would arrive. She exited the bathroom and walked towards her wardrobe. She threw on some comfy clothing knowing she was going to change into her dress later anyways. A few minutes later her doorbell rang. Of course it was Levy though with a sheepish smile on her face. Another person was with her. Lucy's scarlet colored long haired friend was towering behind Levy with a smile on her face.

"Hope you don't mind if I get ready with you guys. I tagged along when I saw Levy leaving Fairy Hills."

Lucy didn't mind at all. If anything she thought the more the merrier. It can be a girls bonding thing. Besides, it's been awhile since she had talked to Erza about anything girly. This can be her chance to get the update on her and Jellal's current relationship. Lucy could tell there were feelings other than childhood friends between the two. She just wanted to know if anything had sparked between them yet.

"I don't mind, Erza," Lucy said as she ushered both her friends in. The next few hours consisted of nail polish, clothing being thrown about the place, lots of giggles, and boy talk, mostly directed at Levy about Gajeel. As revenge though Levy proceeded to get Lucy to talk about the whole thing with Natsu a few days ago. Lucy came clean to Levy that she wasn't the one to ask Natsu, and instead he asked her unexpectedly. To which Levy just squeal and congratulated Lucy, not upset at all. Lucy, quick to dispel any misunderstandings, explained that Natsu had asked her to go to the Banquet with him as a friend, she put emphasis on, but with her friends continuous reassuring and denying they successfully induced Lucy to spill the beans about the whole thing. Her mixed feelings, her panic, her happiness. It was a bundle of emotion. Let's just say by the time everything was out in the air everyone in the room had done their fair share of blushing for the night. Lucy was just too cute the way she worried about everything. Erza had her suspicions of Lucy's feelings for the fire dragon slayer before. The way she looked at the boy sometimes reminded Erza of herself with Jellal. But now with that whole spiel, her suspicion was confirmed.

Lucy decided she had enough of boy talk, seeing as she just confessed everything in her heart and went into the bathroom to look for her cosmetics bag in order to start applying makeup.

_Where is the darn thing?!_

When she finally found it in one of her cabinets she returned to her room. There she was greeted by the blushing faces of both Erza and Levy directed towards Lucy's undergarments. Lucy rushed to grab the pair of undies out of their hands and proceeded to scold them.

_People should really learn not to snoop in other people's dressers._

Though she couldn't help but laugh at her friends confused faces when they continued to try and figure out how on earth someone could wear something like that. Lucy just smiled and shook her head, knowing her friends didn't mean any harm. Pretty soon makeup was scattered all over the place as they searched throughout their bags looking for the correct shade or brush.

After all their makeup was done, they slipped into their dresses. Hair was quickly styled to compliment their dress style. When all was said and done all three mages looked stunning.

Levy was adorning a white halter topped dress that flowed to her knees, waist was emphasised with a sparkling black belt. Her tiny feet were in sparkly light blue three inch wedges. Blue locks were curled more to accentuate her features. She looked anglic.

Erza was in a black floor length slim dress that shower off her abundant chest and hip size. Little white swirls and designs were embroider on the bottom of the dress, only noticeable in the light. The back was completely out exposing her shoulder blades that were flat with her poise posture. Black four inch stiletto heels were on her feet while her hair was styled into a clipped up bun, with strands of scarlet hair framing her face. It amazed Lucy that Erza could look so sexy while still maintaining her authoritarian aura.

Last but not least, outlining Lucy's body was a golden champagne colored dress barely ghosting over the floor. The outer flowy bottom half of the dress fabric was accentuated with golden and brown sparkles while the top part clung to Lucy's curves. She slipped on some white silk heeled shoes on her feet and admired herself in the mirror. Blonde hair was slightly curled and put in a half up-do. Makeup had accented some of her main features. She smiled. She believe she had accomplished her goal of looking like a goddess and would have no one else tell her otherwise.

They checked the time. It took them roughly three hour to get all dolled up and prepared. Normally it would have taken them only an hour but with all the goofing off and teasing between friends the process of getting ready was slowed. Not that the group mind seeing as they were making perfect time, with the clock reading around half past four. They were suppose to hitch a ride in a carriage around five to arrive at the banquet in time to meet the rest of the guild there. In the meantime with thirty minutes to spare, the three girls talked about fleeting topics. However remembering how she didn't get to voice her earlier thought when they were talking about boys, Lucy decided to try and direct the conversation towards Jellal.

"So Erza. What's going on in your love life? More specifically with a blue haired male." Lucy carefully prodded while Levy's eyes sparked up with curiosity.

Erza's face erupted into a blushing fit. She honestly hadn't thought about Jellal in a while. It isn't like they see each other much, with him constantly gone. Besides she still hasn't talked to him since that night during the Grand Magic Games. Their shared kiss was so passionate, and yet the sparks didn't set anything in motion. Instead Jellal just lied in order to escape his true feelings. Erza, understood him not wanting to further a relationship and just accepted it. Though she couldn't help but have a little bit of hope bottled up within her.

"Well. There hasn't really been anything going on. And I don't think there ever will be," Erza stated.

"That can't be right. You guys were meant for each other." Levy commented.

"Yeah, You should talk to him. Maybe he's changed his mind since then. Any man in his right mind would," Lucy deducted.

"Thanks guys. But he's the type to stick with his decision. He even told me to move on." Erza explained.

Levy and Lucy just pouted silently making it their mission tonight to hook her up with someone at the banquet. However Erza caught onto their silent agreement and dispelled any plans.

"Don't you two try and find me someone tonight. I mean it." Erza commanded with a raise of her eyebrow. Not wanted to disobey their sometimes scary friend, all plans to find a suitor were abandoned. The conversation then somehow turned to Levy's latest book she was reading which Erza was all over considering the fact it was a slightly provocative book. By the time that conversation ended it was about five after five, and lo and behold a carriage was waiting outside the apartment. They gathered their purses and touched up their appearance a bit before they headed on out to the carriage.

A short carriage ride later to Crocus, and they were there. Inside the banquet hall their guild had gathered in a huge herd that the three girls joined. Erza stood by Master Makarov. Levy found Gajeel along the outer part of the group and took her place by him. Lucy searched for Natsu. He was suppose to be her 'date' for the night and yet, she couldn't see his pink tuff of hair anywhere. This wasn't the greatest start off to the night.

'_He better not be off finding trouble somewhere,_' Lucy pleaded in her mind. The banquet was just about to begin. All the guilds were with their own members, just talking amongst themselves. It wasn't until after a short speech that the banquet officially started and all the guilds started mixing and mingling.

In the meantime, while waiting for Natsu, Lucy took notice of her surroundings. The ballroom that was hosting the banquet was a picture out of Sorcerer Magazine. Shining marble floors were spotless while white walls with golden decals and swirls were towering way above them. The ceiling was a glass dome, showing off the beautiful pink to purple sky, seeing as the sun was almost about to set. In about an hours time the view will be twinkling stars in the dark blue night sky. This thought excited Lucy.

Many people were talking animatedly, whether they were sitting down on the black leather seats or up on the balcony. Those not chating were on the dance floor already swaying together with their partners to the soothing song flowing through the air. Towards the back of the hall was a humongous buffet table with tons of different types of food. Colorful fruits that caught Lucy's eye were placed right beside-

'..._A CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN?!_' Lucy yelled in her mind in disbelief. Lucy immediately started walking towards the heavenly sight. She finally reached the luscious fountain, and easily grabbed a wooden stick, stuck a strawberry on it then proceeded in dipping it in the rich liquid steaming down. After about five chocolate covered fruits Lucy had to stop herself. She didn't want to eat herself sick. Shortly when Lucy was out of her delicious daze, she noticed the chiefs beside the buffet table ready to replenish food on the spot.

_Smart people, seeing as they are feeding multiple dragon slayers._

Speaking of dragon slayers...

_Where on earthland is Natsu?! If he were anywhere you'd think he'd be at the endless food table._

The celestial mage looked up and down the buffet table. No fire dragon slayer stuffing his face. However when she was scanning the buffet table she happened to notice a certain blond haired dragon slayer at the very end of the buffet table admiring the meats. Lucy smoothly walked away from the buffet table and hid behind a pillar. She didn't think she would see Sting so soon. No way was she in any mood to deal with the snobby manchild. Now not only was Natsu currently M.I.A, but Sting was unknowingly keeping her from the chocolate fountain just by standing by the buffet. She prayed to Kami that something would lure Sting away from the table so she could go back to treating herself with sweets.

Little did Lucy know, Sting had already saw her while she was lost in bliss enjoying the chocolate covered fruits. She was hard to miss seeing that she was radiating light like a goddess. Her golden dress catching the ballroom lights in all the right ways, not to mention the dress was complimenting all of her curves. She was a golden star, Sting deemed. The small smile on her face as she chewed on the sweet strawberries, made Sting smile himself. He carefully made his way towards the buffet, keeping a distance at first, staying at the end of the table. He didn't want to look like a tiger stalking his prey, despite that being exactly what he was doing. When she broke out of her blissful state, she started searching around, like she was looking for something. The white dragon slayer turned away at the last second pretending to be interested in all the meats, as her eyes started roaming towards his spot. She had to have seen him.

_Glad I wore my most expensive suit._

Though Sting shook his head after that thought.

'_It isn't like I want to impress her...or anything...'_ Sting commented shortly after analyzing his previous thought.

When Sting looked back to where she was, she was gone much to his disappointment. So much for stalking his prey. He'd have to find her sometime later. Until then he'll just mingle a little.

Natsu was, as much as he hates to admit it, running late. Why? Well Gray had given him some last minute advice of buying this thing called a corsage. Apparently it was a little wrist band type thing with an arrangement of flowers on it. Girl's, as Gray stated, loved them. Natsu decided to get one for Lucy, not wanting to start off on the wrong foot by not getting her one when she might be expecting one. Which is ironic now considering being late probably is getting started on the wrong foot as well. And to add onto this just pure terrible start, Natsu couldn't even find a corsage! All the flower shops were closed after five. So what did Natsu do? He wasn't one to just give up. He tried in all of his efforts to make his own. He ran back to his house. He used a black ribbon from Lucy's maid outfit he still had for the wristband and then just glued some flowers that he picked from his backyard. He tried really hard, but something was still off with it. It was only when he looked at the clock that he realized he was super late and that it would have to be good enough.

_Better than nothing….I hope. _

With this thought he woke up Happy, who had fallen asleep waiting for Natsu to finish the makeshift corsage. Happy, once awake, freaked out about the fact they were both late. Quickly he sprouted his wings and with Natsu, headed off towards the Banquet mumbling underneath his breath about not meeting up with Carla there at the beginning. With Happy's super speed the duo arrived in remarkable time. Still a little late though. Happy parted from Natsu in order to hang out with Carla while Natsu was dusting off his suit from the flight. A sudden nervous feeling came over Natsu as he entered the banquet hall. He toyed with the improv corsage in his hands, looking around for his blond hair friend. The room was full of mages from all different kinds of guilds. Some greeted him with a huge smiles and high fives as he wandered around scanning for Lucy. He finally found her behind a pillar, oddly enough. Striding straight towards her, his stomach started to breakdance.

_Why am I so nervous? I'm only going over to talk to Lucy._

When he was close enough he noticed she was peering behind the pillar looking towards the buffet table.

'_What is she even doing? If she wants to eat then just go ahead and go over there._'

_Natsu smiled, 'She's such a weirdo._'

"Staring at the food table with such intensity cant be good Lucy," Natsu called to get her attention.

Startled, Lucy yelped a little bit at the sudden voice before turning around to see her pink haired friend.

"Natsu! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Natsu with a sheepish smile only stated that he was running late. Lucy should have known. After a brief scolding about timeliness from Lucy, Natsu mock apologized profusely, enlisting many giggles from his blond friend. Lucy just waved off his fake apologies with her hand. What surprised her was when Natsu grabbed a hold of her hand and wrapped something around her wrist. When Lucy looked to see what it was, she was….shocked. It appeared to be some sort of corsage. She glanced up at Natsu to see him looking away with a slight blush on his face.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Oh...Natsu. You didn't need to get me one of these. Who even told you about them? And what flower shop did you get this from? It...uh...doesn't look like anything I've ever seen."

"Gray told me about them saying they were necessary. And I...didn't get it from a flower shop…..I...uh… made it," Natsu quietly said as he scratched the back of his head.

Lucy's heart warmed.

'_So that's why it looks like a five year old did it_,' Lucy thought amused.

"I love it, Natsu, Thanks!"

Natsu just clicked his tongue in embarrassment. Soon the two moved out from behind the pillar and were talking about random things here and there. Lucy's rent, the cool night sky, and the great buffet table. It was then that Natsu remembered something Gray had said.

_Set the atmosphere, huh?_

He glanced at Lucy, who was looking down at his homemade corsage with a smile ghosting over her face. She seemed like she was having fun. But what else do people do at banquets besides talk? As the thought crossed his mind he found himself staring towards the dance floor.

…

It hit him. He can ask her to dance. They've done it before and it was fun. He slightly hoped he remembered the lesson he had when preparing for the Magic Dance Ball. If he did it would set a great atmosphere. She would be happy, and maybe just maybe, he can find out if she's hiding anything from him. He set the plan in action.

"Hey Lucy! Let's dance together!" Natsu declared as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. Lucy wasn't sure how much her heart could take. She didn't pin Natsu as the romantic type, so where was he getting all of these ideas? They couldn't all be from Gray right? He wasn't much of a romantic either. The certain dance that had started when they reached the floor was an upbeat trade off dance much to Natsu's dismay.

Lucy started dancing with Natsu, and was traded off between several other partners. It was humorous watching Natsu try and keep up with all the steps, though Lucy wasn't much of a dancer herself. Lucy however when it was time for the last trade off was disappointed that she didn't end up with Natsu again. Instead she ended up with….

"Nice to see you again, Luigi." Sting had smugly commented. The minute he spotted her dancing he easily maneuvered his way so that he'd be her last dance partner. Once again the recognition in Lucy's eyes amused him to no end.

'_Something must have gone wrong in the dance steps._' Lucy thought.

Because she was pretty sure at the end of the dance you are suppose to end up back with your original person .

_So much for not dealing with the manchild._

* * *

Alright! So, I'm not so happy with how I ended this...but I have a good plan in mind for the next chapter...and this chapter was just a stepping stone for it really. xD Either way, see you next time~


	7. Feelings Laced with Drinks

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I got caught up in other fandom and other fics...that I may or may not post...Either way I'm glad to say I have found the flame juice for this fic again and I shall be vigorously writing for the next few days that I have off from work for it. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Lucy hates to admit it...but the white dragon slayer could dance. Not only was he twirling her around like a professional dancer, but there was absolutely no feet stumbling. Which was something she had to get used to when she was dancing with Natsu. Her annoyance at her current dance partner was partially forgotten as she was temporarily lost in the amount of spins and smooth steps he had lead her though. She actually started to have fun. She barely registered the song's end as she was too busy catching her breath from all the swirls and fast feet work. Sting took advantage of this and pulled her close, seeing as the next song was a slow jam. Still in a giddy spree, Lucy didn't notice his actions until they started swaying in a soothing manner.

"You should smile like that more," Sting commented when he saw her smile fade as realization hit.

Lucy was cautious now. No matter how hypnotic his swaying was, she could feel the firm hold he had on her waist, not allowing her an escape. In no way was it comfortable for her. Lucy wasn't dancing with just any old guy off the street. She was dancing with the arrogant Sting of Sabertooth. And she was 95% sure that everyone else in the room noticed it as well. She just wished the dance would be over. Until then she will have to dodge his stabs at conversation.

'_One thing I have over him though is the name thing,_' Lucy thought as she recalled him calling her Luigi. That made her feel somewhat secure. It surprised Lucy how gullible he was with that. In fact, it made her smile again. Sting, thinking that the smile was because of his comment, only said,

"See. Just like that."

Lucy chose to stay silent. No point in humoring the guy. Her reasoning was perhaps if she didn't acknowledge him so much, he would leave her alone. Kind of like playing dead to a bear attack. Yeah. That was her reasoning. Sting took note of her quietness. It didn't please him. He wanted to see her reactions. Her annoyance shining bright in her eyes. It was like a little game to him. If he succeeded in getting under her skin then he wins. If he doesn't, then it would be a loss on his part. Sting will just have to try harder.

"What's the matter?" Sting smirked a little. "Tiger got your tongue?"

Lucy scoffed. The amount of arrogance this person had in his body pissed her off a bit. Still maintaining her silent composure though, Lucy just ignored his taunting. With her type of body, she's used to ignoring certain comments. She'll just think of this as practice for trying not to lucy kick people off the face of the planet.

It wasn't until Sting slid his hands down to squeezed her hips hard that she yelped. She whipped her head around to glare right into Sting eyes. Their faces inches away from each other.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lucy's words were dripping with venom.

"Ah, so she can talk." Sting retorted amused.

"Of course I can talk. And I'll tell you that if you ever do that again, I won't hesitate to call on my spirits."

"Hey, easy now. I was just making sure you could still talk since last time." Sting insisted.

"Sure you were," Lucy huffed. Sting smirked.

_I believe I'd call that a win._

Much to Lucy's delight, the slow music began to fade and the song finally came to an end. She immediately detached Sting from herself and began to walk away, eager to search for Natsu. Only Sting, as quick as light, grabbed her hand halting her in her steps.

"It was a….'pleasure' dancing with you." With that last sentence, Sting disappeared himself within the crowd of other guild members. Lucy shook off the irked feeling at him leaving her, instead of the other way around. The competitive side of her won't ever give her a break.

_Whatever. It doesn't matter Lucy. Let's just go find Natsu._

After a minute or two of searching for her pink haired friend, she easily found him next to Elfman, who as always was going off about all the manly things.

When they both saw Lucy, Elfman exclaimed that Lucy's dress was manly. To which Lucy just laughed and nodded in thanks, knowing he meant no harm. Evergreen soon strode towards Elfman her face reddening with each step. Her voice was a higher pitch than normal when she asked him to dance with her. The two went off to the dance floor.

Next thing Lucy knew she was being pulled along towards the dance floor herself by Natsu. The song playing was slow and soft. Many people were already swaying within inches of each other. Natsu mimicked their stances by swiftly placing his hands ever so gently on Lucy's hips. Lucy, following the flow, put her hands on his shoulders. The usual cheerful mood between the two mellowed and allowed a tranquil moment to envelope the two. Natsu wasn't looking at Lucy and instead was having a stare down with the floor. He felt oddly nervous dancing so slowly with Lucy. It just felt….different now.

_Snap out of it, Natsu. You came here with a mission. Figure out if Lucy is okay. _

With all the determination in his body, Natsu lifted his eyesight to Lucy's, who had been enjoying the calm atmosphere. He's eyes were sharp and clear. They sent a wave of security to Lucy. She felt so safe around him. He was her support system. When Natsu broke the silence with a question however was when confusion came across Lucy's face.

"So, uhh. Lucy…"

"Yes..?" She drawled out waiting for him to continue. Natsu took a breath.

"D-DO YOU REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN I WAS UPSET THAT HAPPY ATE ALL THE FOOD IN YOUR REFRIGERATOR WITHOUT SAVING SOME FOR ME?!" Natsu blurted out. Lucy sweatdropped laughing a little.

"uhhh, yeah..? Why are you bring it up all of a sudden?" Lucy was by far confused, and a little embarrassed seeing the people who were dancing around them turned to look startled by Natsu's sudden outburst. She was thankful that they just overlooked it seeing as it was Natsu.

"Well...I was so upset and moped about. And it was you who cheered me up by bring back more food. Remember that?"

"Natsu, I don't see the point."

"You helped me Luce. I just want you to know I'm here to help you as well." Lucy laughed at Natsu's directness.

"Well if I ever need cheering up from an absence of food, I'll call you right over." Teasing him was always a fun way to go.

"Luuuuceee. I'm serious. If you ever need something, anything at all, I'm here." Natsu urged as he pulled Lucy closer to him as if trying to prove it. Lucy's body was now brushing against Natsu's, her hands had slid down from his shoulders and were now resting against his chest.

'_Does he know what this does to me?' _Lucy thought. Not wanting to continue this train of thought however she shook her head. She looked at him in his eyes wondering what brought this on all of a sudden. When she saw the concern in his eyes she was filled with warmth.

'_He cares.' _She thought. Along with that warmth however came a pinch of remorse.

'_But, as a friend, nothing more,'_ Her brain loved reminding her of that. She couldn't stop it from showing on her face and Natsu caught it, his eyes widen in response.

"Lucy…."

The urge to run nicked at Lucy as her throat grew dry. She couldn't have him digging any further than he has already. She needs to reassure him that she is fine and distract him from this topic. She won't let this happen here. She won't lose a friend here. Not now…..not ever. She should have know she wouldn't be able to handle herself with him alone. She quickly smothered her conflicting feelings and slapped a smile on her face. With a plastic giggle, Lucy stated,

"Haha, I already know that Natsu!" He looked at her seemingly smiling face and didn't feel assured. Before he could voice his thoughts, the song ended and Lucy broke away. She quickly made sure to lose his gaze by mingling with the crowd. She accidentally bumped shoulders with many people, she held her head down and meekly apologized. What Lucy did not realized was that one person who she bumped into was Sting. Immediately he started to smirk and try and tease her for not walking well. When she ignore him completely and continued to walk passed him, Sting felt a little neglected. Where were her fierce eyes? He forgot this feeling when he smelled a lingering scent of salty tears.

Lucy's throat felt raspy. Unshed tears pricked in her eyes. She needed a drink. She walked to the drink table to grab a cup of water. She downed the glass only to go for another one. The cold liquid soothed her nerves. What revived them back up was a hand on her shoulder.

'_Why is he so persistent?'_ Lucy thought as she reluctantly turned around. What surprised her was not her pink haired friend however, instead the light dragon slayer. He looked indifferent when he turned her around. He wasn't wearing his signature smirk. His eyes didn't have any teasings within. He had a glass of beer in one hand and in the other a kebab full of chocolate covered strawberries. He motioned the fruit stick towards her as he drank from his glass. She wearily took it, her guard lowering since she was more worried about Natsu at the moment. Sting stayed silent. Lucy was very grateful for his quietness. Lucy however, just waited for one of his teasing to just come flying out of his mouth as she ate the strawberries.

"Aren't you worried about gaining weight?" He provoked trying to get her normal attitude back.

'_There it is,_' the blonde mage thought. She looked at him expecting to see his arrogant smirk and condescending eyes. Instead she was meet with his side profile as he looked on towards the dance floor. He sipped more of his drink. Lucy scoffed and bite hard into the next strawberry on her stick ignoring his question. What's up with him?

"I'll take that as a no, then?" They finally made eye contact and what Lucy saw surprised her. Without any malice, Sting was half smiling at her with a lone eyebrow quirked up. They didn't speak after that. Sting went back to his drink and Lucy went back to her strawberries. When the stick was strawberry-less, Lucy threw away the stick and headed upstairs towards a balcony without looking back.

Sting watched her walk away. The air around her was melancholy but at least she wasn't crying anymore. Sting decided not to follow after her thinking his presence would only disturb her more. It was weird for Sting though. Normally he would take advantage of a situation like this and assert his superiority. But something about the way she looked that split second when she bumped into him made him want to see her smile. She looked like she was about to crack as if something was weighing down on her and has been for a long time. He couldn't just leave her alone like that so he went to the buffet table and stuck as many chocolate coated strawberries on a stick possible. She was eaten a bunch before so she must love them. He grabbed himself a glass of beer. He needed some alcohol in his system to justify his bizarre actions tonight with this fairy. But again when he got to her side she was still a little bleak looking and didn't talk despite his prompts. So he just let her go.

Lucy wanted to be alone. She didn't want to be with a prying Natsu right now, nor an oddly indifferent Sting. Maneuvering her way through the people, she made it to the balcony doors and slipped out as silently as possible.

The fresh clean air made her feel immediately better seeing as it calmed her to her core. The night sky was twinkling full of stars, The dark black background contrasted greatly with the sparkling orbs. She started looking for constellations subconsciously. She had found Orion easily. She thought back to her knowledge of stars and Greek mythology. Orion was supernaturally strong hunter with many legends on his origins and ends. She looked Northwest of Orion to find Gemini, the twins. She absently ran her fingers over keys. She recalled her performance in the Grand Magic Games when she called forth on Gemini and tried to cast the Urano Metria spell. Lucy relived her memories from the games and just overall her life. She lost herself in thought. She didn't register someone else entering the balcony.

The arm tightly wrapped around her neck tugging her towards the big breasted female was her indication that she wasn't alone anymore. The person mumbled a bit incoherently, her alcohol coated breath abundant. She took another swig from her wine bottle before she spoke.

"You know Lucy, wine is fancy and- hic' -stuff but I wish I had my keg," Cana spoke way too close to Lucy's face. Still Lucy laughed and tried to squirm out of the drunken girls grip unsuccessfully. Cana in turned whined, "Lushy, do you not like me anymore?" Cana really needed to lay off the alcohol for a while. Then again Lucy supposed hell would freeze over first. When the drunkards wondering hands crept up and got uncomfortable close to Lucy's chest, a full fledged blush appeared on the latter's face.

"Cana! Stop groping me!" Lucy yelled with a cry. She escaped from the grasp and the two just started at each other. It wasn't long before they broke out into laughter and full blown cackling though. Their giggles rang out into the night as the muffled banquet music was only a rumble in their ears. After the two caught their breaths Cana took another long drink of her wine bottle. She then extended the bottle towards Lucy offering some to her. Normally she would decline the offer but considering she wanted to just forget about all her worries she happily took the bottle sipped some. She almost handed the bottle back to Cana but the girl miraculously had already another bottle in her hands.

_Where on Earthland did she have that?_

Lucy continued drinking, feeling a little weird for not having a wine glass and instead drinking straight from the bottle. Cana broke the silence that had settled between them.

"How was dancing with Sting?" Cana asked taking a side glance at Lucy to see her reaction. She wasn't disappointed as Lucy huffed and took a prolonged gulp from her bottle.

"I wasn't dancing with him. He forc-"

"Oh honey, you were dancing with him alright. Rather closely too. The whole guild noticed." Cana wrapped her arms around the blondes hips and mimicked Sting and Lucy's show earlier. While doing so some wine had sloshed around in the bottle still in her hands and almost spilled. Lucy just pushed the drunkard off of her careful not to spill her drink in the process. "Natsu was steaming." Cana added the last part on a whim.

"He was just being annoy- wait….Natsu was mad?" Lucy questioned with slight wonder in her voice. She couldn't help it but her heart skipped a beat. The card mage only chucked a bit to herself before whispering under the breath,

"Girl gots it bad." Lucy however heard it and hastily grabbed Cana's bottle seeing as hers was now empty. The celestial spirit mage griped about how everyone practically knew of her crush and welcomed the burning sensation of drinking more. She felt more than a little buzzed. She regrets taking the bottle from Cana. She should have known this was going to happen. It always happened when she is around the card mage. Lucy could feel her face glow red a bit. She never did have a good alcohol tolerance. Her muscle began to relax. Suddenly she felt extremely sleepy. Lucy felt Cana take the bottle away from her.

"Alright there, take it easy." Lucy leaned into Cana, feeling too uneasy to stand on her own. Cana just held her up as best as possible all while Lucy spouted drunken nonsense. Her mumbles ranged from her rent to Natsu to even her story. Its amazing how alcohol can affect a person and make them so vulnerable. Lucy didn't know how long they stayed like that. All she knew was she wanted to go home and sleep off the intoxication. Cana wanted to get back to the party but didn't want to leave her friend in the hands of a random fate if left alone.

A deranged smile found its way onto Cana's face as she thought of a devious plan. She knew Lucy wouldn't like it. In fact she would probably hate it. She might not even talk to Cana again for a while since she'd be too caught up in a pouty fit. But considering nothing good will come of it otherwise if Cana left it alone, why not poke the bear with a stick? She set Lucy down on the ground against a wall making sure she was fine before she went in search of the other person for her plan. It wasn't long before she came back with said person in tow. She told him about Lucy and how she ended up in her drunken state. Least to say the dragon slayer could smell the alcohol on her breath and easily believed her. Cana suggested that he take Lucy home and care for her. Earnestly the dragon slayer agreed and picked Lucy up bridal style. Cana watched as he jumped over the balcony with Lucy in his arms. He landed perfectly and headed off in the night.

Cana gave herself a pat on the back thinking she just did a good deed. She went back inside to join the party which was still in full swing. The results of her little plan wouldn't be revealed until morning. She walked up to her normal group of drinking buddies. Bacchus challenged her to another drinking battle to which there was no way she was going to back down from. One little comment that he made though amused her.

"You look like you just committed an evil crime."

"Whether or not it was evil is up for debate," she decided with a drunken giggle as she settled into the bar stool ready for the competition.

* * *

I like this chapter...but it has its flaws I'm sure. Review and perhaps tell me what you think? :P

Until Next time!


	8. Misunderstandings

Guys. Be proud of me. I wrote this right after I posted the chapter yesterday and finished it! Longest chapter yet too! :D

Also...I'm not sure if I'm suppose to warn you guys about this or not...but there is suggestive material in this one...Just saying~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Lucy's mind was muddled with alcohol induced thoughts. Who knew a person could lose all self restraint because of a single beverage. Okay….maybe she didn't have a single one. It was roughly a bottle….right? Or was it more? She couldn't remember. All she knew was the cold night air felt so good on her flushed face. Realizing she was being carried off in a direction in which didn't look familiar to her, she questioned. Where was she going? What's with this cloth covering her body? Who the heck was carrying her?! She tried to look up at the face of the person carrying her squirming about in the process.

"Would you quit squirming about? I might drop you," the person said with a sigh. He wasn't good with dealing with drunks since he's normally the one who needs to be taken care of. Why did he even agree to taken care of her? Sting knew he wasn't even in the top ten of people who should have been chosen for the job. Yet that brunette friend of hers searched him out and handed him the duty.

Lucy after the voice registered in her mind she squirmed even more. There was no way Sting was here carrying her to some unknown place. She must be drunk dreaming. That's what she thought until Sting voice rang out through the night again.

"Quit moving!"

"Sting?!" She half yelled but then instantly regretted it seeing as her throat was dry and she ended up wincing. She continued in a much more quieter voice. "Put me down. I dont need your help." It was the real deal. Sting had one arm wrapped tightly around her legs and the other around her back holding her.

"I'm serious I'll drop you if you aren't careful." Sting was a little bit annoyed with her constant struggle. She attempted again for him to release her, kicking her legs and moving her torso around.

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged.

"I warned you." Sting released her and Lucy began falling. Her heart beat spiked. Startled by the sudden release she quickly grabbed onto the closest thing. Her arms instantly wrapped tightly around Sting's neck out of instinct. The jacket on her body almost slipped. Sting laughed at her panic. He knew this probably wasn't the correct way to treat a drunk person, but she dared him. He wrapped his arms around her legs again and back to support her again. She kept her arms around his neck until she made sure he wasn't going to drop her again. Sting couldn't help but chuckle.

"Luigi, you are one strange one." Now it was Lucy's turn to laugh. He still thought that was her name? Oh how glorious.

"I'm glad to see you are smiling again." Whoa there Sting. Where did that sentence come from? She however just continued to laugh thinking that it was hilarious that he still hadn't figured it out. Surely there were people at the banquet who called her Lucy. And yet he happen to not catch on? "What are you even laughing at? Something funny?" With all her excessive laughter he could only assume it was the alcohol affecting her reactions. What she said next though surprised him.

"You s-still think my name is Luigi. Hahaha," Lucy spilled with laughter in between her words.

'_Wait…..what?' _Sting was thrown into a loop. Did she lie to him that time in the market? He recalled the meeting and almost slapped himself in the face. That's why she gave up so easily into his proddings and looked so smug about it. She outsmarted him. Oh, how that didn't sit well with him. Now it's time for the truth.

"Oh? Do I?" He prompt with the blandest fake curiosity. He was going to get her to spill the beans.

"Yeah! You believe it for so long! Even when there were probably a bunch of people at the Banquet who called my name for me attention and yet-yet!" She spurred into another fit of giggles. "You didn't notice!" She was getting way too giddy about this. "'Lucy watch this!' or 'Lucy, looking nice!'" She started explaining all the interactions she had with her friends that night with extravagant arm motions as if acting out all the scenes again. "My nakama is the greatest," she sighed and closed her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Sting was content. Not only did he finally get her name, her 'real' one, but she finally stopped moving around so much and looked peaceful. Much better than the melancholy one he had seen last. He looked down at the girl in his arms. The way she went on and on about her nakama and how she loved them made him respect her more. He respected anyone who would always look out for their guild members. He continued the long trek towards her place considering the brunette friend of hers told him the correct directions. The walk so far had been a 30 minute one. Honestly that friend of her was a little quirky. The first address she had given him was that of a love hotel. How did he know? Let's just say he and Rogue had to stay there once since all the other hotels were booked. He shivered at the memory. He isn't going to indulge in that memory anytime soon and swiftly pushed it into the farthest part of his mind.

Sting's shiver disturbed the resting Lucy in his arms and she furrowed her eyebrows. She felt too cozy, she felt like she was being suffocated in a heat haze. Her flushed skin longed for the cold air. She realized what was blocking it. A suit jacket was covering her frame. She easily pushed it off her body not really caring that she pushed it on the ground. Sting however did.

"Hey don't throw other people's belongings on the ground!" he reprimanded her drunk self. Then again, it seemed like something she would do if she was annoyed with him sober as well. He maneuvered her body to be in his one hand grasp as he picked up his jacket. He settled it on her body again. She goaned in protest. Her red flushed skin wanted the refreshing air to ghost over her body. She shoved it off her body again only for Sting to quickly catch it and wrap it around her body. An annoyed vein popped on her forehead. She would get her way one way or another she decided. Waiting a few minutes in order for Sting to not suspect anything of her plan was agonizing. Her skin pleaded to be free from the restricting articles of cloth. She spotted a key necessity for her plan coming up on her right.

When she was close enough she swiftly set into work. As quick as lightning she grabbed the jacket off of her body and threw it into the nearby river. She then basked in the cold feeling now surrounding her. Sting was shocked. She had the guts to do that to his expensive suit jacket. He stopped walking as soon as she did it. He watched as his jacket floated in the river going with the current away from them. His face contorted into a into a dark expression. He tried his best not to just throw the girl in the river as well. That would teach her. She would be able to retrieve his jacket as well. It's her fault after all it's in the river.

'_She had good aim…' _Sting thought. He tried to shake that train of thought off its tracks seeing as it praised her instead of disciplining her. He just losted his favorite suit jacket. he reminded himself. An air of vexation wrapped him. He looked down at the source only to see her pleased smile and flushed face. She was so lucky she was drunk right now or else she would have gotten it. He let go of his anger as best as he could at the moment and decided she would pay for it later. He came around some houses and knew he was close. He crossed the stone bridge over the river and looked for the street signs. It read Strawberry Street.

'_How ironic,'_ Sting thought back to her obvious liking towards the red fruit . '_Looks like we are here.' _The light dragon slayer set Lucy down on the steps and tried to open the door, only for it to be locked. Frustrated he looked under the mat in hopes of finding a key. No luck. He looked above the door jam. Again no luck. He then felt stupid seeing as the person he was with probably had the key. He nudged Lucy to wake her up from her sleep that she had fallen into.

"Lucy. Wake up. I need the key for your appointment. Where is it?" he asked. Lucy was out of it when he woke her up. Honestly can't she just get some sleep. She begrudgingly lifted her dress up to her mid thigh. Sting was a little shocked but didn't have the decency to look away. Around her thigh was a little version of the key holder for her celestial gate keys. Hooked on a separate keyring was her apartment key. She grabbed the key and shoved it into Sting's hands before shutting her eyes again. Sting was stunned a little seeing as she didn't bother to cover up her leg again but shook it off and hurriedly opened the door.

He picked her up again and went up to her room. Lucy started to struggle again. Because of this he immediately dropped her down onto her bed. He placed the key on the table in the middle of the room. He turned back around only for Lucy to be undressing herself from her ballgown. She was mumbling about how hot it was and how she wanted to cool down. Sting couldn't believe she was this bad of a drunk. He restrained her from taking off her dress fully with the blankets. He found his way in the kitchen and got a glass of water for the drunken girl. He also searched for some aspirin. Water and aspirin would help the major hangover she was going to have in the morning. When he returned to the room Lucy had proceeded in escaping the blankets and had taken off her dress. She was now clad in her bra and undies while she laid on top of the blankets. Sighing he set the glass of water on the table along with the aspirin.

"It's so hot~" Lucy whined while arching on her bed. The solid moonlight streams made the sweat glisten off her body. Sting knew she wasn't trying to start anything….but damn. She was a minx when she was drunk. He let his eyes ghost over her body. Golden hair sprawled out around her head. The curve of her chest. The toned flat stomach that was lifted dainty in the air as she arched more. His eyes would have continued his trail if it weren't for the reactions he was having. He glanced away. She needed to cover up somehow and seeing as she was absolutely refusing to use the blankets Sting was left to think up of something else. He didn't see any closets or clothing just laying around. And he can't leave her to go in search of some since she would probably try and take off the remaining clothing she had on.

_Don't think of it. Don't think of it!_

Sting's mind really hated him right now. Then again it was hard to not think of these thoughts with the enticing little girl in front of him. But no way was he going to do anything with a drunken partner. No. He wants his partner to be fully sober so she could get drunk on his loving.

'_Ugh! Stop thinking about it!' _ He yelled in his mind. When his mind was mostly clear of the dirty thoughts an idea came to mind. He started to unbutton his white dress shirt. He noticed Lucy watching in a daze. He smirked and walked closer to her. She sat up to meet his gaze more evenly. He leaned down to the point where he was face to face with her. Her mouth was slightly agape. The stench of alcohol was very potent in her breath. Her eyes glazed over with no recognition of who he was in them. Sting grabbed her arm and pulled it through one of the arm holes. Lucy remained very docile and let him put her other arm through the sleeve. Sting straightened the collar all while maintain eye contact with Lucy. He then moved his eyes downward to started buttoning the shirt. She moved closer to Sting as he had started.

When he was halfway done with the buttons he realized Lucy was mere centimeters from his face. He stopped and looked back up at Lucy. The moon illuminated half of her face. She licked her lips. Sting didn't move an inch as she closed the gap between the two. Her lips moved slowly on Sting's own. When she prompted his mouth open with her tongue was when he started to react. He took over the kiss as he gently pushed her down on the bed. She hungrily offered up a good fight with her tongue until she gave in and willing let him take over. Sting thoroughly searched every crevice of her mouth with his tongue. Her hands snaked up and down his abs. The electricity between the two spiked. When the need for oxygen became unbearingly strong the two broke apart. Not before she slightly nibbled on his lips though. Lucy eyes were closed and she sighed in content. Sting could taste the alcohol in his mouth from her.

He was about to pull away not wanting to go any further than that until she wrapped her arms around his back and bought him crashing down onto her. She cuddled into him. He was shocked that such strength could come from such a little body. Lucy had her arms around his back holding Sting to her body and one leg entangled in his. He was trapped. And he really was in the mood. And yet he was trapped against a practically naked body in a bed and he can't do anything. He tried to scramble his way out of her grasp only to end up on his back with her body sprawled across his torso. He ran his free hand through his hair. Lucy was a strong, clingy drunk he decided. He tried one more time to escape from her hold but only received a grumbled and a slight movement of her hand down his stomach which was now resting on his abs.

"Stay still."

"As if I had a choice." He mumbled back. Lucy went to sleep like that. Her rhythmic breathing being how Sting could tell. He just stared up at the ceiling. He doesn't think sleep will take him anytime soon with her body pressed against his. All he could think about was what would happen in the morning when she woke up. No doubt will she freak out and be very…._very _angry with him.

….Kinda how he was angry about his suit jacket ….oh man, oh revenge was so sweet. With that thought he couldn't wait from morning to come and started imagining it in his mind. Right then he started planning teasing and wordings. He eventually went to sleep.

Lucy groaned. She buried her face to hid from the sun rays entering in the room. She was absolutely positive she had the world's biggest headache right now. The pounding kept pulsating. Her thoughts were all jumbled and she just wanted to go back to sleep. She flip over on her other side and huddle into a slight fetal position. She felt so hazed over and sticky. Very Sticky. She must have sweated a lot in her sleep or something. She felt movement on the bed….yet she wasn't moving. At first she ignored the movement of sheets thinking it was all in the head. But when someone poked her in her cheek, she realized she wasn't alone. Her eyes popped open in annoyance at being disturbed. So help them if it was one of her guild mates. The sight she was meet with though was far worse than she could have ever imagined. Sting was laying on his side supporting his head up with his arm. His other arm was stilled in the air his hand was in the offending poking position. His stomach was on full display as the sheets bundled around his waist. When he noticed she was finally awake and was gawking at his bare chest most likely horrified thinking he wasn't wearing anything below as well, he smirked.

"Like what you see?" Lucy sat up quickly which in turned made the sheet slid slightly lower on his stomach revealing the sharp V of his hip bones. Lucy squeaked and covered her eyes. Sting let out a full blown cackle at her innocent reaction that contrasted greatly with her actions last night. Where she learned to kiss like that he had no idea. Sting grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face though she struggled a little. When he coaxed her to open her eyes they immediately went to his groin checking to see if what she assumed was true. When she saw the top part of his pants, she let out a relieved breath.

Then remembered that there was an uninvited guest sleeping in her bed, a conceited one at that to. Lucy torn her arms away from his hold and did what any normal person would do. She yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?!" Lucy regretted her decision as her headache started to pound again. She goaned right after and cradled her head in her hands.

"Shhh, dont yell so much. You'll wake the neighbors, and I'm sure you wouldn't want them coming in on this compromising scene." He quirked his eyebrow. Lucy however glared furiously at Sting and kicked him off her bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"What the heck are you doing,Lucy?!" he yelled as he picked himself up off the floor. He was annoyed now.

"I should be asking you that! And how do you know my real name?!" Lucy retorted in disbelief as she stood up from the bed starting to walk towards him. When she was out of bed she realized her current state of undress and blushed. "And what the heck am I wearing?! You Pervert!" She screamed despite her headache and grabbed the sheet off the bed to cover up with. Sting was pissed. Sting was by no means a pervert….or least not in this situation. She was the one who started the whole makeout session anyways!

Oops….did he say that out loud? The look of pure horror was evident on her face confirmed his thought.

"I started t-the...WHAT?!" She touched her lips as she imagined them making out. It sent shivers down her spine. No going back now was there? He played it up in aggravation.

"Who knew your tongue could do so many tricks? The way you tried to dominate was oddly refreshing and your wandering hands going up and down my-" Lucy slapped him before he could finish his sentence which actually worked against her seeing as now she was left with a worse impression not knowing he was going to say stomach.

Sting was stunned as he felt the throbbing hand print on his face. He looked at her only to briefly regret his words. She was biting her lip in an attempt of holding in a sob and her eyes were tearing up.

'_Tch. She's acting like a virgin.'_ Sting thought. Seeing her crying face wasn't what he wanted to come out of this morning at all. But sometimes he just can't help it and say insensitive things. She left the room and went into the kitchen, the bed sheet trailing behind her dragging on the floor. Before she completely exited the room though she whispered under her breath,

"Don't dare be here when I get back." Her quiet demand was easily picked up by Sting's dragon hearing. Along with her little sob at the end she was probably trying to hide. The light dragon slayer stood quietly trying to digest exactly what happened. The pain on his face made him aggravated. She hit him all over a little joke? The more he thought about it the more infuriated he got. He ought to march right in the kitchen and demand an apology. Instead he fought that urge and exited the house, not before slamming the door to her apartment. He knew it was childish, but he was childish when he was upset.

His walk to a hotel consisted of a lot of kicking at things and a lot of cursing in his mind.

_What was she so upset about? It wasn't like we actually did anything? Well….besides kissing….and what was with her crying? She really was acting like a virgin!_

It wasn't until then that the thought hit him that she might actually be. A tinge of guilt twisted in his stomach. He tried to squash it. They didn't even do anything that was bad he kept telling himself.

_But did she know that? _

He recalled what he said to her in his teasing and how she stopped him before he could say a very important key word in that sentence. He face palmed. The guilt in his stomach grew even more. He should have never taken her home. He should have just refused her brunette friend and had her go find someone else. Someone like…..Natsu. The thought of Natsu spending the night at her place though made him even more irked. Why should he care about that firebrat and Lucy? Why did he care? UGHHH! He was so aggravated at everything. At himself. At her. Even at Natsu. He needed to go and get a drink.

It wasn't until he saw a group of girls all flustered and hearted eyed that he noticed his clothing….or lack of shirt wise. Lucy was still wearing it in her apartment. She probably hasn't even noticed. Not only did he lose his suit jacket but now his nice dress shirt? No doubt when she noticed she will probably burn it. She might even have Natsu burn it for her. He just ignored the pang in his chest and the girls now fainting while continuing his walk to a hotel. There he was going to take a shower. A long shower. Drink a little to get his mind off things and then call up Rogue on a lacrima crystal. Together they will go back to Saber Tooth and hopefully he will sort out his feelings there. And by then Lucy shouldn't be upset anymore and he can explain. Or at least he should. Who knew if she would even listen to him.

Sting really had to learn how to control his impulse sayings…...

* * *

I honestly didnt mean for it to go this way...it just kinda happened...xD


	9. The Mission

Here it is. Chapter number nine!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

She didn't find any comfort in slapping him. In fact it probably just hurt her hand more than it did him. But in all honestly, now that she thought about it, she should have called on one of her spirits and kicked his ass. For her to be in an intoxicated state and for him to proceed to do…..dirty deeds with her was just too much! Her eyes started to water again. He shouldn't have even been here! What was he even doing here? How did she get home? What had happened at the banquet last night? Last thing she could remember was drinking with Cana. Oh. That was it. She got drunk with Cana. But that doesn't explain how Sting got into the picture. She held her head in her hands. Everything was a blur in her mind and she hated it. Sure she's been drunk before. But never this bad. Lucy's head pounded in short intervals each one seeming more painful than the last. Her throat was raspy from the consumption of alcohol and from all the yelling. She probably shouldn't have yelled that much. But he was pissing her off and didn't seem to mind it one bit.

She started to brew some coffee. When she heard the door of her apartment slam shut she shrieked out in frustration. He just had to have the last move didn't he? Next time she sees him she going to teach him a lesson. She doesn't care if he thinks he is the all mighty tiger of Sabertooth. He was going down. He dared take some of her innocence while she was drunk?! She was lewd at him and far beyond crying at this point. No. She was planning revenge. But first. Waffles. Strawberry waffles topped with whip cream and coated in maple syrup. She started cooking up the delicious crispy yet fluffy treat. Though she made a little mess with the batter and spilt some on her shirt. A huge blob of batter landed itself on the upper right part of the shirt. With a hot wet cloth she tried her best to clean it up. When there was only a trace left of the batter Lucy noticed it. This wasn't her shirt. She doesn't wear white dress shirts to sleep. Who's was it? She mentally slapped herself at how long it took her to realize it was Sting's. It even smelled like him! She roughly ripped the shirt off her and threw it in the corner of the kitchen. She huffed as she continued making the waffles in her underwear. When she finished she sat down at the table and ate her waffles, fully indulging herself in their sweet and savory flavors. When she was done she looked down at herself. Her body still felt sticky and she felt gross.

It was bath time. Placing the dishes in the sink while promising herself she'd wash them later, Lucy headed towards her bathroom. She turned on the steaming water and filled the tub up. Ultimately she deemed herself worthy of a long bubble bath. She scrubbed away at her skin wanting to rid herself of all the terrible events that have occurred lately. Her life sucked she concluded and her headache wasn't helping. She jumped out of the bath and wrapped herself in a pink fluffy towel. Grabbing a T-shirt and black shorts, she changed into them and decided she should stay home today. No doubt the guildhall would be dead since everyone is either suffering from hangovers and or all partied out. Which reminds her. Where did she put her aspirin? She looked in the kitchen where she normally had it only to see it missing. Looking around her apartment for it was her next step. She came across it on the table close to her bed….along with a glass of water..? When did that get there? Her mind brought up an imagine of Sting. Lucy shook the imagine away.

No way he would do something like that. He only cares for himself.

Popping two pills in her mouth, she chased it down with the glass of water. She started mulling over what she was going to do when she sees Sting again. She touched her lips again and a pang of sadness hit her. It was going to be a long day. She needed something to distract herself with.

Meanwhile at the guild, Lucy's suspicion was right. The members who did decide to come to the hall were either laying around lifeless, nursing a hangover, or sleeping. Only a few people were actually up and about. Mirajane was one. She was silently polishing some drinking glasses while overlooking the guild. Bodies were lying on tables, floors, and other people. Groans could be heard every now and then. Goes to show that Fairy Tail parties hard….especially when put together with other guilds and supplied with unlimited food and beer. Mirajane just smiled at the sight.

The guild doors opened and in came Gray. He had huge bags under his eyes and looked a little worn. Then again who didn't? He came straight to the bar and order a glass of water with ice. Mirajane served him in silence and immediately Gray started playing with the ice in his drink. The white haired barmaid sized him up. Was he worrying about something? The ice mage caught onto Mirajane's stare and only replied with,

"Girl trouble." This sparked something in Mirajane's eyes. Gray only groaned. He knew he shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh really? Does this have anything to do with a certain rain loving blue haired mage?" Gray was about to explain when the guild doors opened again. A rather moppy looking Natsu came trekking in, his feet dragging. Happy was flying above him with a look of worry on his face.

"Looks like things didn't go well with him last night either." With that Gray stood up drink in hand and started walking towards Natsu who had collapsed on one of wooden chairs. Mira probably thought he was escaping from explaining his troubles. She would be partially right. Gray took the seat across from him. No words where spoken between them in the first ten minutes. Natsu just had his head in his arms and Gray fiddled with his ice. Natsu was the first to speak.

"I failed."

"I assumed." Gray responded. Natsu however took it as fighting words and glared at him. "With the way you came in it was only obvious." Gray restated. Silence ensued between them once again. It was Gray who broke it this time. "What are you going to do now?" Ah, the million dollar question.

Natsu had no idea. He did all the things Gray suggested...right? And yet it feels like he just made everything worse. They were having such a great time. It was how they normally were. They laughed, they smiled, they swing dance even! It was so fun! And he had to ruin it with that slow dance. What he found out though was there was in fact something wrong. He just couldn't get her to admit it. The look of loneliness that came across her face for a split second made his chest hurt. Why hide things? He could help her if only she told him what's wrong, couldn't he? He voiced his thought to Gray. He responded with a sad smile. His friend was so dense. It was hurting others around him and himself. Still he couldn't tell him the real situation. That wasn't his thing to tell.

It made him a little confused though. How could Lucy not noticed that Natsu cares for her? More than anyone else. Of course he cares for his Nakama, but he cares for Lucy just a smidgen more. Everyone in the guild could see….all but the actual two involved. This was too sad. Natsu needs to put two and two together soon seeing as he might have some competition coming up soon. The way Sting was dancing with Lucy and the way he would always be close to her was a little unnerving. Gray knew the guy wasn't bad...maybe a little cocky and insensitive, but not bad. Was he for Lucy? Gray didn't think so.

The ice mage thought carefully about the situation. The only real semi-solution he could think of was just spending more time with Lucy in hopes that either the flamebrain realizing what he needs to do, or Lucy finally just getting her feelings out into the open. Both events were slim. But better than nothing right?

"Take her out on a mission."

"Weren't you listening last time? She escapes every time I try and go on one with her." Natsu said distressed.

"I'll go with you. You said she wouldn't go alone with you. If I'm there you won't be alone," Gray loved himself as soon as he said it. Not only would he be helping Lucy and Natsu, but going on a mission will create distance between him and Juvia. He shivered as he remembered last night with the bluenette. She clung to him despite his now obvious protests and even scared off all the other ladies who came within speaking distance of him. It irked him to his breaking point. He pulled Juvia aside, which got her hopes up he now realized, and told her to stop bugging him. He knew he sound harsh and well he meant it at the time. But when he saw her crestfallen face and heard her somber agreement, something didn't sit well with him. For the rest of the night he was stuck in that moment of confrontation with her. He didn't dance with anyone. He didn't drink a lot. He just kinda was there. And Juvia? He was sure he ruined her night seeing as she probably went home right after that. He spent the night also trying to justify his actions.

She was clinging and scaring away others. Others who I wanted to talk to. It was a little annoying. I know she meant well but still….

He shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts. Gray downed his drink and looked at Natsu. He was looking at him with wide eyes. He looked like he was about to cry his eyes out.

"You'd really do that for me, Gray?!" Natsu yelled with streams of tears running down his face. Oh no….here we go. Gray just face palmed and nodded his head. Natsu jumped up and hugged Gray lifting him up in the air and spinning him around. Gray yelled at him to put him down and eventually punched Natsu hard in the head to make him release. He did all while exclaiming out in pain. Natsu rubbed his head and just gave a big goofy grin up at the ice mage who was now looking away kind of embarrassed.

'Natsu is an idiot.' He thought. He was grateful that all the other guild mates were passed out so they couldn't see the exchange between the two males just now. However he felt dread when he saw Mirajane smiling at the scene, a camera in hand. She honestly probably had so much dirty on everyone in the guild. Gray didn't want to mess with her anytime soon.

Gray then proceeded to tell the fire dragon slayer that he would invite Lucy on a mission and all would work out. Natsu agreed whole heartedly, now in a wonderful mood. Happy flew over the two and asked why Natsu was so happy now. Natsu replied with a grin and just asked Happy if he wanted to go fishing. Happy's eyes went wide and he exclaimed yes. Natsu left to go fishing with the now salivating Happy. Gray just sat back at the bar with an all knowing Mira.

"So want to continue talking about last night?" Mirajane prompted while waving the camera as a threat. Mira in matchmaker mode is a scary person indeed.

It was a while before the barmaid let Gray go. Luckily Wendy was there to distract the white haired girl from constantly pounding Gray with questions and eventually Gray escaped all together saying he had to talk to Lucy. He went to the job board and picked one that was best suited for the group. A simple request from a hotel to take care of a rowdy group of criminals mugging the guests. It didn't sound too dangerous so Lucy would probably like it. But it had some action for both Natsu and himself.

He walked over to Lucy's house. Absently he entered the apartment. He sat on her couch and waited for her to appear.

She will have to show up sooner or later right?

No sooner did he think that did Lucy enter the main room from her kitchen in mid-bite of a chocolate bar. When she noticed Gray casually sitting on her couch she screamed, dropping her candy bar in the process.

Why is she screaming?

He looked around for anything that she could be screaming at but found nothing. Lucy threw a blanket at him.

"Cover yourself, won't you?!" Lucy demanded while covering her face with her hands.

Oops….How did I get naked?

After a few minutes of the sounds of shuffling clothing, Lucy asked if he was decent.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lucy uncovered her eyes.

"Maybe you should just learn how to knock!" She belittled him but made no move to actually punish him. She picked up her chocolate bar and went back in the kitchen. Gray followed her. What he saw next though shocked him. Plates were littered about each with a different dish on them. He saw waffles, seasoned fish, fruit salads, hamburgers, soups, cupcakes, and several pastas. All the different food scents assaulted his nose. The cabinets were splattered with sauces of all different types and the sink was full of pots and pans she previously cooked with. What stood out a bit more from the rest though was a lone white dress shirt crumpled and thrown into a pile in the corner of the room. Normally she is very clean so this disaster in front of him was a little unnerving. He picked up the shirt and examined it. Lucy was busying around the stove stirring a pot of gravy.

"Uhhh, Lucy?"

Why is she cooking all of this miscellaneous food? And why is a single shirt here?

She however didn't answer and only looked inside the stove and gasped. Quickly she pulled out a hot pan with the oven mints.

"Gosh dangit, Gray. You made me burn the biscuits!" She grumbled at him as if the biscuits were all that mattered.

"Lucy." She continued cooking. "Lucy!" Gray yelled. He finally gained acknowledgement.

"What's with all of this food? Its like you are cooking for a dragon slayer." As soon as the words left his mouth he saw Lucy ever so silently finch. "Is Natsu coming over soon or something?" He prodded. There it was. Another flinch.

"No one is coming over. I just thought I'd practice my cooking skills today." She proceeded to toss away the burned biscuits efficiently avoiding Gray's eye contact. The ice mage decided he should test the waters first.

"So how was last night with Natsu?" He abruptly asked. Lucy just paused in her stirring of the gravy only to reply overly cheerful.

"It was great! We had so much fun! I wished the banquet was longer." She wasn't technically lying. She did have some fun. You know before her feelings started getting in the way. She stared at the shirt Gray had in his hands. And before a light dragon slayer came along with his too big to fit through a doorway ego. Her grip tightened on the stirring ladel.

"Glad you had a great time." He said while putting the shirt back down noticing her irked look at it. It was a men's shirt by the size and design of it Gray deducted.

How strange. Why would Lucy have something like this? It doesn't look like Natsu's.

Gray cleared his throat and subtly slipped in his real objective.

"Which reminds me, let's go on a mission. It will be just like old times. You, me, Natsu, and maybe Erza….that is if she isn't drowning in all the cake she had last night…" Gray recalled how the scarlet haired mage always had a slice of cake on her plate at all times and smiled a bit. Lucy caught onto his smile and grinned as well. It seemed nice going back to the old ways for once. And with Erza there she felt….secure from her feelings. She didn't want to ruin everything. Before she agreed to the mission however she had to ask.

"What kind of mission is it exactly?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Gray held up the job listing for her to see.

"Taking care of a couple of muggers. Nothing too difficult." Gray said nonchalantly eyeing some of the cupcakes. Lucy's eye glinted with amusement while she walked over and handed Gray a cupcake. He in turn gave her the job flier.

"Sounds good. I'm in." Lucy was glad she wouldn't have to spend any more time overthinking alone in her house. She needed a different distraction that wasn't depleting her food source and taking on jobs and getting jewels seemed like a great one.

"We will be leaving at noon tomorrow. We'll take the train to the town and be staying at the hotel in need of help." With that being said Lucy turn off the burner for the gravy pot and thanked Gray. He then went off and said he better go prepare for the mission and left, not without taking a few more cupcakes though. Lucy laughed and sent him on his way out.

She wrapped up the food she cooked throughout the day and store it in her fridge. At least she won't have to cook for a while she supposed. Lucy spent the rest of the day packing and preparing for the mission tomorrow. She faintly wondered if the hotel would have an open air bath. Those were her favorite. When she was done packing, the celestial mage noticed it was only 7:00 in the evening and decided to write a little in her novel. She still had yet to use all the writing techniques and tips Levy had told her about. With that she got down to work and wrote some chapters and plots. It felt wonderful for her to stretch her writing skills more and more. Before she was through she also decided to write a letter to her mother about the banquet. She of course left out some parts. Her mother didn't need to know about certain events. Lucy didn't even want to know about them. When her yawns got too distracting she went to bed. Her last thought before sleep took her was about her protagonist's resolve in love. She wondered what her's was.

The following morning came and passed. It was noon in a blink of an eye and Lucy was waiting at the meeting point at the train station. Gray was there to met her first. Then Natsu came along with happy trailing behind him. When the two males started to board the train, Natsu complaining about the whole thing, Lucy questioned,

"Wait! What about Erza?" Natsu looked at her confused. Gray however just nervously laughed.

"She already went on a mission with Wendy and Carla…"

So much for feeling secure…..at least I'll still have Gray…..right?

Lucy reluctantly got on the train and sat across from Natsu and Gray. Happy sat on Natsu's head. The train's whistle rung in the air signalling its departure. Immediately Natsu's face grew green and he looked sick. The pink haired maged started leaning on Gray's shoulder involuntarily. Gray grimaced.

"Lucy. Take care of Natsu, will ya?" Before Lucy could deny any such actions Gray had pushed Natsu over to sit on her side. Happy flew up from the said person's head only to land beside Gray again. Gray looked much more comfortable and satisfied without a sickly Natsu hanging over him. Lucy was about to reprim Gray when Natsu groaned and laid his head on her shoulder. Lucy stiffened but relaxed realizing her friend was in pain. She let Natsu continue using her as a support beam and stared out the window. Gray took subtle peaks at the two. He caught Lucy's glance and smirked a bit. Lucy stiffened once more and looked out the window intensely with a slight blush on her face.

"He liiiiikkkkkessssss yoouuuu~"

It was going to be a long mission

* * *

I ended it in a little bit of Nalu...I suppose I'll add in more next chapter. Kinda want to even out the playing field I guess.

Also I want to say to all of those who reviewed that I appreciate you. Honestly when I read through them I get all happy and bubbly. So thanks. :D


	10. Problems and Realizations

Back with another chap! I like some parts of it. Other parts seemed too...ehhh. But overall I liked it enough to post it after what may seem like forever. Sorry for the wait. Work and laziness doesn't mix well. Anyways, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

How she ended up in this situation was far beyond her. Yeah so they were staying at the hotel for their mission. Naturally they would get one room since it saves money and all. They've all stayed in one room before so it was fine. Upon arriving to the hotel though... well...it wasn't what they thought it would be. Red lights were strung up around the place and a tacky sign illuminated the night with the words Motel. Girls were in revealing outfits just sitting around as if on the lookout. Upon seeing Gray and Natsu they waved at them and winked. The group tried their best to ignore them. It was in a slightly sketchy part of town. No wonder they needed someone to take care of some muggers.

The group entered the hotel and found the reception desk. A lady with heavy makeup and a beehived styled hairdo was chewing her gum behind the desk. Lucy was the first to speak up.

"Uhh. Hello. We are the mages from Fairy Tail here to help with the mugg-" before Lucy could finish however the reception lady shushed her. Lucy was thrown in for a loop as the women started speaking.

"I know who you are. Now come come." She waved to follow her upstairs. Lucy looked at Natsu and Gray. They shrugged in response and followed after the lady. They went up the stairs and down a long hallway. The lighting was dim and hazy. Red wallpaper lined the tall walls. Natsu almost tripped over several objects before catching himself. The mahogany doors were super big and thick. Some noises could be heard on the other side despite the thickness. Lucy just shivered, not at all comfortable. The reception lady stopped abruptly before one door. Lucy would have walked right into her if it weren't for Natsu's quick reflexes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back just before she could.

"Name's Lola." She stated as she opened the door as she blew a bubble. She walked in and the three followed. "I assume y'all will get started with ya mission tomorrow, seeing as you'll want to settle in first." The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Three people could fit in all cozy. The hallway's deep red wallpaper continued into the room. The lights a little more brighter than the hallways but the knob by the light switch suggested that the lights could be dimmed. A very shelfs here and there. There was a large flat screen TV on one side of the room. In front it was a glass coffee table, a stack of magazines on top. The main piece of furniture was the bed seeing as it was queen sized and had a large red silk canopy over the top. Heart pillows were placed neatly on the bed. Lucy shivered. Gray blenched. And Natsu just looked on as if nothing was wrong. "Be in the front lobby in the morning so I can brief you more on the job. For now enjoy your night."

As fast as she came, she quickly left and shut the door. Gray and Lucy let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Lucy glared at Gray.

"Why did you take on the job knowing it was _this_ kind of hotel?!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. First off, I didn't know it was this kind of hotel. Second off, what's so bad?" He said with an easygoing smile. Lucy just smacked him in the arm.

"It's! It's….just bad…" A blush started in her cheeks and crept down to her neck.

"Oh come on Luce! It doesn't seem bad at all!" Natsu just swung his arm around her neck wearing his signature grin. Lucy doubt Natsu even knew what kind of hotel it was. Gray just got even more cheeky. The three left their luggage unpacked seeing as they didn't know how long they would be here. If Lucy had anything to do with it thought they would be leaving as soon as possible. It wasn't until Gray was looking for the futons and only found one that conflict started.

"Looks like one person can get the futon and two people can share the bed." Gray stated. He quickly added. "Dibs on the futon" Gray proceeded to flop down on the futon. Lucy however processed that if Gray had the futon then Natsu and her would have to share the bed. Ha. She couldn't. No way.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the girl here! I should get the futon and you guys share the bed!" Lucy huffed as she kicked Gray off the futon and sat on it herself.

"There's no way I'm sharing a bed with that hot head over there!"

"Yeah! I'm not sleeping in the same bed as that ice freak no matter what!" Natsu added.

"Well too bad. I get the futon. No exceptions," Lucy just stated matter of factly. Natsu was the first to whine.

"Lushy~ But! We've slept together plenty of times!" Natsu countered while kneeling beside Lucy.

"Oh?" Gray asked with an amused eyebrow raise. "Who knew you guys were so….intimate," he teased. Lucy's face flushed a bright red as her heart skipped a beat. She smacked her fist into Natsu's noggin.

"OW! What was that for?!" The fire mage asked with alligator tears in his eyes.

"Don't phrase things weirdly for Gray to misunderstand!"

"No worries, Lucy. I understand things...perfectly and it's all the more reason I should get the futon. I would hate to split up two lovebirds."

"Lucy! Don't make me share a bed with squinty eyes!"

"That's it! One more word and Lucy kick both of you!" Lucy yelled with a glint in her eyes. She was tired of their bickering and quite frankly wanted to go to sleep. Her yells shut both of them up. In the end Gray and Natsu ended up sharing the bed a wall of pillows and really anything else they could find between them. Gray made sure to freeze the bed up a few times in order to annoy Natsu. He in turn raised the temperature to make the ice mage uncomfortable. Lucy slept peacefully ignoring the two's childish behavior. It was in the middle of the night when she had to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately the bathroom was down the hall. Lucy groaned as she kicked the covers off of her. Quietly she tiptoed out of the room, not wanting to disturb the two males who had finally stopped messing around and were actually sleeping.

The hall was, as usual Lucy supposed, dark and hazy. A faint cloud of perfume hung in the air as well. The celestial mage walked briskly to the bathroom ignoring any noises or people she happened to come across. She found sanctuary in the bathroom. Right as she closed the door to her stall the bathroom door opened again. The sound of heels against the tile echoed about.

"You know, I honestly just don't understand why Lola wants us to be nice to those fairy brats. They are here for a job, Not a pampering service. We do enough of that already."

_Okay...Wow. This person doesn't seem to like us that much? _

"Oh come one, Crystal. At least they are all hot. Did you see the abs on that one guy? They looked hard as rocks! And the girl's chest?! It's hug-"

"Cathy, I know you swing both ways, but please refrain from such talk." Crystal said monotoned.

"Well, they are better than the normal old guys we get. And they are attractive you must admit that!" The voice, who Lucy supposed was Cathy, answered. "They remind me of those couple of guys who stayed here last time. You remember those guys?! The blond one really gave you a hard time didn't he? What was his name? String?"

"Sting. And don't remind me. That bastard will get what's coming to him for doing that to me." Crystal's voice was laced with distaste. "Come let's go Cathy." Their heels sounded in the room again singling their leave. Before they could completely leave though one pair stopped. "Do Fairies always eavesdrop?" Lucy froze. How did she know she was there? "Your boots gave yourself away, honey." She answered as if she could sense Lucy's inner question. "Nobody wears tacky, worn shoes like that here." With that she officially left. Lucy was a little shocked. About...well everything she heard in that conversation.

First off, it looks like they had some people not overwhelmed about their presence. In fact, it seems they would rather have them just do their job and be done with it. Which Lucy had no problem with. But she did have a problem with their rudeness. Second off, were they talking about Sting? As in Sting Eucliffe? Surely not, right? It seems no matter where she goes she can't escape that guys name. Well not that it matters much seeing that she has made up her mind. Next time she sees Sting she was going to tell him that she was thankful for taking her home, but because of what ensued she didn't want to hang out with him a lot. It seemed solid….right? Right? Ugh. She honestly didn't understand her own feelings. She was angry at him, yes. Who wouldn't be after being violated. Thinking back to it now makes her almost rage. But the blond hair maged couldn't have possibly done anything….bad, Lucy realized after she noticed she wasn't sore, nor were the sheets stained. So perhaps Lucy did, 'overreact'. But he lead her to believe more went on then what actually did. And surely she didn't make out with him...right? He probably made that up too, trying to rile her up. Well it worked. He was just a player who liked poking at people's feelings and making them feel terrible. And Lucy wasn't going to humor him anymore. With her thoughts still rattling about in her head she washed her hands and went back to their room.

Morning came by with a start. Lucy was awoken by yells and a huffing Natsu and Gray. Apparently some girl's came into the room and offered services. Natsu being dimwitted asked for food, while Gray told him that he shouldn't ask for anything. This in turn started a fight between the two. Ice and Fire was thrown about scaring off the girls. When Lucy finally smacked the two on the head, they settled down begrudgingly. Lucy laughed at their pouting faces at being scolded.

They got ready in order to meet up with Lola in the lobby. It was business time. The three trekked down the stairs and stood in the lobby waiting for Lola.

"Ah, there y'all are. Come. Talk business with me." They followed her into her office and sat down. "As y'all may know you've been called here to...take care of some dirty thieves running amuk in my part of town. They have mugged and assaulted some of my girls and guests." Lola paused to take a sip of her drink on her desk. She smacked her lips afterwards as if sucking out the last taste in her mouth. "It's gonna be y'all job to find these hooligans and teach 'em a lesson for messing with me guests. They often attack at night right after the sun sets. I want you guys to set up a watchpost and take action when you see them."

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"

"Natsu, please try to _not_ burn down the place with your antics." Lucy just sweatdropped.

"Oh come on Lucy. I'm not that stupid." Natsu said standing up with his fist already alit. Gray just smiled and shook his head at the two acting like they normally do. A knock at the door and it's opening caught everyone's attention. A leggy lady came waltzing through the door. He heels clicked against the floor and her wild red hair bounced with every step she took.

"Lola, James is here to se-" she stopped speaking when she saw the Fairy Tail mages. Sharp brown eyes narrowed at the trio. Her stained lips turned slightly into a sneer until she faced Lola with a brilliant eye closed smile. "I thought I told you I could handle it?"

"Not everything can be controlled by you now can it, Crystal?"

"No. But most can. And this is one of them." the redhead mumbled underneath her breath.

"What was that dear?" Lola said sickly sweet with a closed eye smiled.

"Nothing, Miss Lola." Crystal answered in a submissive mocking tone.

'That's what I thought. Now off you go. I'll talk to James as soon as im done here." With that Lola dismissed Crystal. The clicks of her heel sounded down the hallway. Lola noticed the now awkward air of the trio before her. "I'm sorry about her. She really is a good person...she's just in need of some….guidence."

"No worries." Gray disregarded it.

"Anyways, off ya go. I expect it done quickly and expertly." Lola waved them off. They started walking back to their room. The long hallway to their room twisted about. They passed many tall dark doors. When they heard a screechy voice, they froze.

"Oh my goodness! It's them! The Fairy Tail wizards!" A short haired women came running up to them. Her blonde feathery hair floated about as she bounced up and down with excitement. Her lips were painted in a thick coat of red lipstick that contrasted greatly with her white pale skin. An air of sparkles showered around her. There was an odd luring sense emitting from her. A sense of yearning overcame two of the fairy tail wizards. The two males of the group started to feel a unique warm feeling rise in their chest. They were dazed by the female in front of them. Lucy felt a little off. The air felt overly dense and cold to her. She watched as the woman happily greeted them full of energy.

"Hey there!" The women twirled one of her short locks around her finger. Her eyes sparkled. Gray was the first to respond.

"Well aren't you a cute one." He proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulders. She just giggled. Lucy was shocked. What on Earth was Gray doing? He wasn't normally a flirt on missions….or was he..? What shocked her even more was Natsu's actions. He was obviously blushing in the face and entranced by the women in front of her. He fumbled around with a greeting.

"H-hello." Natsu's timid voice rung out. Lucy looked at the female in front of her. She smiled brightly at her. When Lucy just continued to stare on in slight jealously and shock, the female furrowed her eyebrows. She escaped Gray's arm and walked closer to Lucy. She maintained eye contact and lightly touched Lucy's arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Her sickly sweet voice sent alarms off on her head. Why did this feel familiar to her? The woman's thumb rubbed soothing circles on Lucy's arm. The warm of her hand contrasted greatly with the cold metal on her fingers. Wait. Metal? Lucy looked at the hand on her arm. Several rings were adorned on her fingers. One had a lightening bolt on it, another had a giant pink heart on it. Recognition rang in Lucy's eyes. Lucy yanked away her arm and glared at the female in front of her. The pale girl just pouted.

"Darn. I thought it would work." Lucy was confused and slightly angry.

"Why would you try and charm us?" The female in question tapped on the rings to dispel her magic. Gray and Natsu broke out of their daze and were confused.

"What happened? I feel like I just got hit." Gray groaned.

"This little girl charmed both of you with ring magic." Lucy explained. "Now how about you answer my question, little girl?" Lucy said through a strained smile. She didn't like the vibes coming off this girl, or maybe that was her just being bitter of Natsu being charmed. She didn't think it would work for him.

"First off, my name is Cathy, not little girl. And….I just thought it would be fun to have some young attractive people all over me for once. The regular oldies get really...well...old." Cathy rubbed her upper arm as she continued, this time looking a little guilty. "I wasn't going to charm you guys forever. Just long enough for me to be amused…" She defended herself while fiddling with her rings. Gray noticed she had another ring on her other hand sporting a symbol of optical illusion. Lucy sighed. The girl, Cathy, didn't look like she meant any...serious harm. And the way she was pouting seemed to Lucy that she really just wanted to hang out with them. Lucy was a sucker for puppy dog faces.

"Well. Cathy." Lucy cleared her throat feeling a little awkward for having to reprimand the girl. She felt like a mother telling her children right and wrong. Cathy looked up to Lucy signaling her to continue with her sentence.

"Don't do it again to us. We know now so it won't work anyways." Lucy rested her hand on the slightly shorter girl's head and ruffled her hair. Cathy smiled warmly up the the girl and agreed.

"Okay. Only if you guys come by to see me sometime. I get bored. We could all have a pillow fight! Or a Movie night! It's a promise!" Her innocent voice chirped. Before Lucy could respond a voice called out.

"Cathy! Your noon guest is here!" Cathy seemed to deflate a little bit. But as soon as she did she slapped on a bright smile and responded.

"Alright! I'm coming!" She then turned her attention back to the Fairy Tail wizards. "I have to go now. But don't forget your promise!" With that she was off in a flash. Lucy turned back to her guildmates only to see Gray and Natsu somberly quiet. The spell Cathy cast didn't cause them harm did it?

"Hey guys. Are you okay?" Lucy broke the silence between the two. Gray looked at her and seemed to shake off a thought. Right after that he scratched the back of his head and spoke.

"Yeah, I just feel a little out of it." He nudged Natsu in order for him to respond. If Natsu just experienced almost the same thing he did then he probably had a lot of thinking to do. Thinking that involved a certain blond mage. Natsu avoided eye contact with Lucy and instead just provided a low grunt. Lucy's worries weren't settled at all, but she left it at that and insisted that they all go back to the room. When they entered the room, Natsu went straight for the bed and decided to take a nap. Lucy concluded that he was probably tired and wanted to rest. Gray caught onto Lucy's worried glances towards the snoring male on the bed.

'These two are about to hit revelations,' Gray thought. How did he know? Well that spell the little girl casted was a dose of charm and optical illusion magic. The Illusion magic combined with the charm magic cause the person afflicted with it to imagine the person they hold dear and then amplifies their feelings for them. What Natsu saw probably shocked him. No doubt it was an image of Lucy. What Gray saw….well that is another story, but either way. Gray knew Natsu was going to go through some serious thought. He was just glad Lucy won't have to suffer through the flamebrain's ignorance anymore. When this was all over and done with, surely their relationship will change….yes?

But enough of that. Tonight they will take care of the muggers and whatever happens happens.

* * *

Boom. There it is. I believe everything is tying together rather nicely. I just hope it isn't rushed nor too...weird? I don't know...I'm just really excited to write the upcoming parts. :D

Until then~


	11. Old Geezers

Hey guys! I'm back! I just wanted to say how sorry I am for letting his story kinda drowned in the recess of my mind. I honestly have good reason for it! I was cast as a lead role for my schools play! I play Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_! So for these past like what...few months I've been memorizing lines and rehearsing. But I have somewhat god news! The play is coming up soon at the end of November- so after that I'll be able to write much more! I promise! :D Anyways enough with my excuses. I hope you enjoy this chapter. For I loved writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Natsu's mind was hurting. The spell casted on him made him see strange things. Made him feel strange things. Things he never really analyzed before and instead pushed them aside. But how could he pushed them aside when he was reminded of them every time he glanced at his favorite partner? He didn't know why but whatever spell that little kid placed on him….it made him see Lucy. She was standing the the hallway with a smile adorning her face. A light pink blush dusted across her cheeks. The twinkling in her eyes shoot looks of longing towards him. The air around her seemed to haze as Natsu's focus was only on her. He couldn't shake of this feeling surrounding him. It was when the Lucy in front of him winked that a blush started raging on the dragon slayer's face. Why was he so nervous? It was just Lucy. The feeling reminded him of the flips his stomach was doing at the Banquet when he saw Lucy. The only difference was that these feelings were stronger. They made him feel fuzzy and warm in his chest.

'Natsu~' she called out his name in a slightly whining voice. Her honey-like voice sent shivers down his spine. Why did his name sound so good from her mouth? Her lips were pulled into a pout. It was as if she was upset with him. Another feeling stirred in the fire dragon's chest. He wanted to touch Lucy. He wanted to share the feelings he was experiencing. He just didn't know how. So he just stood there, as she flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder biting her lip. She was so appealing. Why was she suddenly….what's the word….stunning? Yes. Stunning.

Right as he was about to take action on his emotions his vision of Lucy suddenly blurred and disappeared. His head started to pound with a headache. His body felt drained. He tried to stay upright as his vision came back into focus as he took in the situation. He was in the hallway of the hotel they were staying at. A few feet away from him was Gray, he groaned in pain as well as he asked,

"What happened? I feel like I just got hit." Natsu was about to agree when he locked eyes with Lucy. She had a slightly hurt looking expression on her face. It reminded him of the vision. He stayed silent. Lucy looked away and back towards the girl in front of her. Natsu just now noticed her. Lucy proceeded to explain to them that the girl had charmed them. She continued to question the girl. Natsu just stared at the blonde girl. She was in no way acting like she was in his vision. But why was there still that feeling in his chest? The feeling...that made him want to always be by her side? He started be get lost in his thoughts. Of her. Of him. Of everything. Why was he just now realizing this? What even was this? It wasn't until Gray nudged him that he was brought out of his thoughts. Gray looked at him and gestured his head towards Lucy. Natsu swung his head around only to make eye contact with worried eyes. He felt as if she could see right through him. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He grunted and looked down. He really needed to think more on this. He was grateful when Lucy insisted they go back to the room. Once in the room Natsu made a beeline for the bed. He easily collapsed on top of it, the bed bouncing from his sudden impact. He needed to sort out things in his mind. His muddled mind. Full of sweet smiles and caring brown eyes. Ugh. He forced himself to sleep in hopes of having a clear mind when he wakes up to deal with….well whatever was happening to him. Worried thoughts slowly drifted into long tendrils of dream dust.

The sun was sending spirals of rays upon them. The crystal clear sky was vast with a slight breath of wind. Little dandelion puffs floated in the air It was spring, Natsu could tell by the way the air had that fresh renewance about it. A scent of strawberries lured his attention to what was in front of him. She was walking in front of him. Her hips swaying from side to side. Her blond hair shining in the sunlight. She turned her head to the side to glance at him shooting a smile towards him. Her lips framed and enhanced her sparkling smile. A smile that made Natsu show one of his own in return. She grabbed his hand telling him to hurry up. Her soft warm hand was engulfed by his rough calloused hand. She squeezed his hand. Her touch sent sparks between them. Natsu gave a slight squeeze of his own. She dragged him along the sidewalk to an unknown location. Her laughs twinkled throughout the air which seemed to have a golden hue about it.

This is how Natsu wanted it to be between him and Lucy. Just them hanging out and having fun. No tension. No need for stepping on eggshells around each other. Lucy had finally stopped dragging him only to stop in front of a ice cream stand. Next thing Natsu knew, there was a chocolate ice cream cone in his face. He took it from Lucy's hands. She in turn had a two decker ice cream cone. The first layer a delectable strawberry pink flavor with specks of real strawberries, while the second layer was a mouthwatering vanilla. Natsu took a taste of his ice cream, though he wasn't a very big fan. She bought it for him though so he wasn't going to waste it. The sweet smell and taste met his senses as he continued eating it. Lucy took a bite of her own and smiled with her mouth closed. The two continued their stroll to nowhere in particular down the sidewalk. The sun partially melting their ice cream. The sticky residue dripped onto Natsu's fingers. He finished his quickly after noticing, not wanting to make a huge mess.

He looked over at Lucy and almost laughed. Her ice cream was dripping all over her fingers. Seeing as she got a double decker, she had barely finished the strawberry one when the vanilla started to melt. She swiftly lapped up the melting liquid on her fingers with her tongue. Natsu watched with close attention on her movements. He felt very aware of her. When Lucy was all done cleaning her fingers, she went in for a big bite of her ice cream in hopes of finishing it quickly.

The sour look on her face however shortly after revealed her mistake. Consumption of a cold sweet too quickly usually lead to brain freezes. She sucked in a quick breath and shook her head to try and get rid of it. Natsu placed his hand on top of her head to ruffle her hair. She was so silly sometimes. Lucy of course didn't like it when her hair was messed up and after the suffering from the brain freeze was over, proceeded to punch Natsu in the arm. He staggered a bit, unprepared for her hit. A mischievous look adorned on the dragon slayer's face. With top speed he nudged her slightly hard with his elbow whistling right after the deed was done, faking innocence. Lucy threw away her melted ice cream and copied Natsu's action. Of course this started a war between the two.

Just as Lucy was about to hit him Natsu grabbed her wrist and wrapped her into him. Her back was against his chest with one wrist in his hold and the other arm pinned down to her side. She giggled and struggled against his hold not wanting to lose to him. Natsu's hold was strong as he held onto her despite her efforts of escape. When Lucy slacked in his grip, Natsu knew he won. Oddly enough though, he didn't want to let her out of his grip. He continued to hold her to him. When she started to squirm again, he sighed and let her go. Surprisingly she just turned her body around and faced him.

His eyes scanned her face in close proximity. Her brown eyes were enhanced with the sunlight making them look golden. Eyelashes long and dark, framing the vibrant orbs. A petite nose and high cheek bones were next, smooth pale skin stretching over them. Last and certainly not least, light pink lips...and wait. What was that beside them? Icecream? Still? Natsu resisted the urge to laugh, but failed as a low chuckle escaped from his own lips. Lucy's eyes scanned his in hopes of finding out what was making his laugh. Natsu just cradled her face in his hands and with his thumb, wiped off the offending ice cream. His thumb moved in soothing circles. Her lips looked so soft and plump. He started tracing her lips with his thumb. She made no moves other than continuing to look at him with warmth. His face inched closer. He didn't know why he was doing this. Something in him told himself that it was okay. That he needed to do this. He wanted to do this. As his face inched closer he felt Lucy's hands grip his shirt on his chest. Her eyes lidded and hazy. Her breath dusted across his own lips. Slow and unsure, Natsu pressed his lips onto hers. He was right. They were soft against his own, applying pressure. He let one hand leave her face and wrap itself around her waist, the other still cradling her face. Lucy's hands left his chest and found their way into his hair. A unspoken spark resounded between them. Natsu cautiously moved his lips more against Lucy's. She responded by doing the same.

Natsu had never had a kiss like this before. Never had he felt the longing for something to never end. He felt his heart pumping blood rapidly, as they continued the kiss. He no longer felt the heat from the sun but instead the heat between them. Something awoke in Natsu. Something that has been dormant all his life. He felt like he could do this forever. Just her in his arms, their lips trading off sparks and caresses. Lucy's hands tightened their hold on Natsu's pink locks. A hum of approval sounded in Natsu's throat. He angled his head more to the side in order to slightly deepen the kiss. He was running on instinct now. A burning sensation ran through his body. He traced his hand slowly up and down her back. it wasn't until the burning sensation intensified that he realized he needed to breathe. He broke the kiss and breathed in deeply. Lucy's scent infiltrating his nose. The freshly sweet smell prolonged the sense of warmth within Natsu. He settled his forehead against hers and he just held her to him for a moment. The silence between them was broken as he heard Lucy's voice.

"Natsu~" It started off. Her sweet voice whispering in his ear. His arm gripped her tighter. He traced his lips along her jaw. The smooth skin soft against his lips making him not want to stop. "Nattttsuuuu." Her singsong voice was music to his ears as she continued to say his name. "Natsu, wake up." The dragon slayer just continued his antics not actually listening to what she was saying. Her voice started changing into a slightly irritated tone.

"Natsu! Wake up!" He snuggled deeper into the covers trying to continue his blissful feeling. Wait….? Covers? Natsu groaned as he came to realization that someone was yanking the covers off of his body and shaking him to wake up. He felt groggy as he was roughly pulled away from his dreamworld. He set up on the bed, his eyes still closed. He wanted to go back to sleep and continue dreaming, but Natsu had a feeling the person trying to wake him up wouldn't let him. Slowly he cracked open his eyes and was meet with an annoyed face framed with blonde hair. His thoughts went immediately to his dream….it was a dream right? He looked away from her eyes and decided to have a staredown with the floor.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Time to get on with the mission. You slept all day."

"Did I?" Natsu weakly replied with a gruffy voice having just woken up from a really pleasant yet confusing dream.

"Yes. Gray already left to set up a stakeout place." Her straight to the point voice rung in the air. She placed the covers back on the bed at Natsu's feet. He had yet to move from his spot. "Natsu? We have to go met up with Gray." She said in a clear tone eying him. He drawled his eyes up to hers and was met with the same deep brown eyes that were in his dream. His dream didn't help decipher much, if anything it made things more muddy to him. He glanced down at her lips. Pink and currently puckered. Perfect to kiss.

'_Wait what?' _

"Way ahead of you Lucy." Natsu covered up his momentary shock at his own thoughts with one of his signature grins. He pushed aside his dream and current mood of turmoil and instead focused all on the mission at hand. He jumped out of bed and proceeded to grab Lucy's hand. A wave of warmth shot up his arm going straight to his core, making his heart pumped wildly. He wonder if she felt it too. He continued dragging her to the door heading to the lobby without another thought on the unfamiliar sensation. Lucy followed along, not without complaining about his speed at which he was dragging her. His legs were much longer anyways. They met with Gray who had told them of the hiding spots he had found for them tonight. Or well two of them he found. The one he had for Lucy….well let's just hope she won't Lucy kick him into next week. It was mission time.

They had assumed their places for the stakeout. Natsu was hidden in a leafy tree for easy coverage outside. He effortlessly had climbed up into the position and waited for Gray to get into his. The ice mage had hidden himself in the dark alleyway close to the store. He had a vantage point of being close enough to see the front side view of the place, but far enough not to look suspicious. Standing on the front porch with a rather pissed off expression plaster to her face was Lucy. She was a decoy and an 'on the spot' watcher. Or at least that's what Gray added on when he saw her face go sour at being a luring toy. She couldn't help it that she didn't have super dragon hearing or fast reflexives to move. Of course they dress her up 'appropriately' for the occasion….oh the irony in that sentence.

A skin tight leather corset accented her abundant chest and tiny waist. Her chest had been put on full display. A short red plaid skirt covered, if even that, her bottom half. Her legs had black fishnet tights on, teasing with the slight view of her creamy skin. Red heels adorned her feet accentuating the length of her legs. Although she was used to showing off skin and using her sex appeal, or at least trying, in order to get things, this position she found herself in felt a little embarrassing. And for that she couldn't seem to wipe the sour look off her face. She stayed on the front porch of the place. She was reminded of when they first arrived there, seeing all the girls in the same position she was now. She wondered if any of them got the embarrassed at their own self. Surely they did? Or were they to used to the art of objectifying their bodies to the lowly standards of men? Did they feel anything at all anymore? Lucy found herself glancing at the other girls around her. They were calling to a few street strollers. Some passed by without a second glance, even quicken their steps in whatever direction they were headed. Others, however, fell pray to the sirens song and were lead into the joint with the women of his choosing. Lucy tried her best to blend in, making sure that person wasn't her. She was here to keep her eyes and ears peeled for any suspicious characters not fall victim to someone's old grubby hands. The front door behind her opened and out came the familiar blonde. Cathy's eyes scanned the porch, her eyes lightening up with they found their target, Lucy.

"Lucy! Looking for a little fun yourself? Why didn't you just come to me?" the upbeat girl winked. Lucy blushed a bit at her straightforwardness. Though she brushed it off assuming that it just comes with the job.

"Not necessarily." Lucy added on in a more quiet tone "I'm just on watch duty."

"Watch duty?" Cathy seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Lucy was whispering for a reason and yelled out the question. Lucy quickly brought her hand over the girl's dark red stained lips. In a hushed tone she explained while looking around,

"Yes. Watch duty on the mission. As in incognito, undercover, blending in." Lucy didn't let the girl go until she saw understanding shine in her eyes. Lucy's hand fell from Cathy's face and she moved away from her. A sheepish smile appeared on Cathy's face. She held her arms behind her back and swayed back and forth on her feet.

"If you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask."

Lucy rolled her eyes, not taking it seriously. She continued to scope out the area as Cathy chatted away with another girl about her new nail polish. She then started going on about her latest rich regular. The techniques he used on her was enough to-That's when Lucy tried her best to tune out the blonde's voice. She concentrated so hard as to pointedly block out the conversation that she missed the eyes of a darker figure. He approached closer eyeing the curvy blonde up and down. Cathy was the one to call up to him, asking if he wanted to have some fun. He remained silent as he continued to stare at Lucy. She finally caught his gaze and mentally cursed in her head. She unfortunately caught the attention of an old geezer. She broke the eye contact and moved further away. Cathy seemed to notice the man's gaze towards Lucy and decided to try and distract the man. She slid right up to the man sensually.

"Hey, Mister. Why don't you come and play with me?" She pouted grabbing onto his arm, pressing it into her chest. The man barely paid any mind to the attachment on his arm, his eyes still set firmly on Lucy. Trying to distract the man wasn't working and Cathy knew it. He shook Cathy's arm off and started to advance little by little towards Lucy with a hooded look in his eyes.

"Hey, how about you let old daddy here take care of you?" His voice deep grated in Lucy's ears. Thoughts swam a million miles a minute in Lucy's head, trying to come up with a good excuse that wouldn't blow her cover. She sent a pleading look over to Cathy, hoping she would get the S.O.S call. Cathy, brightening up at the action, moved in immediately.

"You have a good eye, sir. But unfortunately this pretty one is still in training." Cathy sent a wink over to Lucy.

The old geezer looked at Cathy with a look of disbelief and then back at Lucy, letting his eyes openly survey her body.

"With a sexy body like that surely she isn't inexperienced," he directed at Cathy, talking to her as if Lucy was some piece of meat on sale. Lucy mentally reprimanded herself at her analogy because in all technicalities she and these girls were basically pieces of meat of sale. She gritted her teeth and with a forced smile she almost choked on her next words.

"I'm afraid I, with my lack of training, wouldn't be able to please you to the utmost quality." Lucy said faking submission.

"Trust me, sir. There are plenty of other ladies here that will be most pleasurable for you." Cathy added with a wink, her words leaving many things unsaid. However the old geezer wasn't having it.

"But what better way to train her than to let her experience some….on hands training." His words sent a shiver down Lucy's spine. Why did she ever agree to this? She just wanted to go home and forget any of this ever happened. The old geezer moved closer to Lucy sliding his hand across her back resting rather on the low side. "What do you say…?" He whispered into her ear. Lucy cringed at the unwanted warmth breath on her ear. Cathy looked at a lost for what to do. In a last attempt at derailing the man's wanted intentions, Cathy stated,

"That sounds certainly fun, but I'm the one who has to train her." The man quickly retorted.

"Who says you can't join in? Wouldn't that make everyone happy?" His hold tightened on Lucy, his hand lowering now gripping her butt. "Are you ready to learn, my little girl?" He said once again whispering into her ear.

'To hell with this mission!' Lucy thought as she was one second away from pushing this man off her. Just as she was readying herself to take action, the lamp on the pouch side combusted and sparks landed on the man, burning his face and clothes.

"Gah! What the hell?!" The sparks caught fire on his clothing and started to burn with an unnatural fuel. His yells and screams were angry as he commanded for help. "Put me out this instant!" He ran about off the porch trying to let the wind put out the fire but it seemed to only burn brighter. Lucy watched in slight amusement as he resembled a chicken running with its head caught off. A few of the others girls got buckets of water and threw it on him, extinguishing the fire. The loud sizzle cut through the air as only his gasps for breaths were heard. When he caught his breath he turned his angry glare at Lucy and pointed his crooked finger.

"You! You did this!" He screeched all shaking with rage. "I want this girl the pay! Bring me the owner!" He yelled at the girls who previously put him out of the fire. They quickly walked off to get Lola, scared at what was about to happen. The man walked right up to Lucy who stared up at him with an angry face herself. His hand raised and with most force he brought it down. A smack echoed off the walls of the joint followed by a cry of pain. Lucy stared in shocked as Crystal rubbed her cheek from the man's hand. She looked at the man dead in his eyes, with a foreboding sense of calmness.

"Violence is not permitted anywhere on this property, despite your personal injury, I'll kindly ask you to leave the premises." Her voice cold and calculated.

"Who do you think you are?!" The man yelled as he grabbed hold of her hand twisting it in his grip. That was the move Crystal was hoping for as she took his hand and flipped the man on his back, slamming him into the ground hard and bring his hand behind his back, restraining him. He yelled in pain. She repeated herself.

"I asked you kindly, now I'm demanding. Leave now."

"Crystal! Get off 'im!" Lola came bargaining through the door.

"Lola. I have this handled. Please go back inside."

"Crystal." Lola said in a dangerously low tone. The curly red head slowly got off the man. He scrambled to get up, staging tog his clothes and rubbing his sore arm. He glared at Crystal, before spitting on her. Lola's eyes narrowed at the action.

"Finally someone with some sense. I take it that you are the owner. Well I demand you punish your whores before I sue everyone of them!" He demanded to Lola with a sense of authority. Her eyes narrowed once more.

"Daniel." Lola snapped her fingers. A ruggedly looking man walked up beside Lola, his bulkiness contrasting greatly with Lola's thin bony body. He grunted in response. " Take this man to the detainment center for harassment and violence towards my girls." Before the man could utter a single phrase, Daniel took him up like a sack of potatoes and headed off. The old geezers yells of outrage grew more distant as he was being carried off.

Lola turned towards Crystal who was whipping off the man's spit from her face, and proceeded to slap her. Lucy gasped at the scene, not expecting the girl to be hit a second time.

"You can't control everything, Crystal. How many times do I have to tell you this? You have have gotten-" she left the sentence suspended in the air. The tension thick. Lola just breathed in a deep breath and let it all go, the tension in her body giving way. " remember what happened last time?" She retorted receiving a furry glare from Crystal.

"Of course I fucking remember what happened! You ca-"

"Then when will you learn you lesson?!" Lola shouted over her with as much raw emotion. With a quick turn of her heel she stalked off back inside the building. The clicks of her heels being the only sound Lucy could hear before a door slammed.

'What…..what just happened?' Lucy thought. She looked at Cathy, who was now attending to Crystal, applying a cold rag to her face. She grabbed another cold rag from the other girl and quickly set to help Crystal, but before she could, the red head slapped her hand away. The rag made a wet flop as it hit the ground being tossed out of her grip.

"I don't need help from a fake fairy." Crystals words grounded out. Lucy just went to pick back up the rag and went again to help her. "What are you deaf? I said I don-"

"I don't care. You took a hit for me so I'm going to help you."

"I don't want your help."

"Stubborn bull aren't you?" Cathy added with a teasing. Crystal only slapped her hand away as well and walked off. The girls proceeded to continue their antics, luring men and acting as if nothing just happens. When Crystal was out of range, Cathy leaned over to Lucy.

"She really isn't that mean. She is just keeping up a facade if you will." Lucy nodded and was stuck by something Lola said. She decided now was a best of a time to ask.

"What happened last time?" Lucy pried. Cathy exhaled a high sigh before saying,

"She was-"

"Lucy!" Natsu all but walked onto the porch. "Gray got him!"


End file.
